HP face à la Montée des Sangs Purs
by Benou
Summary: le T7 de Harry Potter à ma façon. Attention aux spoilers...
1. Chapter 1

**1er Chapitre : Un bagage pour quatre personnes ?**

En ce matin de 31 juillet, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que dans quelques heures, un jeune garçon de renommée mondiale pour certains et banal pour d'autres allait atteindre la majorité.  
En effet, au dehors, un pâle soleil essayait de s'imposer au milieu d'épais nuages noirs, comme à leurs habitudes, les habitants du quartier de Privet Drive parlaient entre eux du mauvais temps de ces derniers jours et la majeure partie des arbustes du quartier étaient habités par de vulgaires chats de gouttière qui ne cessaient de dormir nonchalamment à longueur de journée. Une journée normale en fin de compte…

Et pourtant, au numéro 4 de ce même quartier, à l'étage d'une maison d'aspect simpliste, un jeune garçon était allongé sur son lit et contemplait le plafond, n'arrêtant pas de penser au drame qui c'était passé quelques jours auparavant dans son École.  
Pour une fois, la chambre qu'occupait Harry Potter était rangée convenablement et deux grosses valises encore ouvertes jonchaient le sol prés de l'armoire.  
Sur le bureau prés de la fenêtre entrouverte, une magnifique chouette au plumage d'un blanc éclatant contemplait la pièce de ces yeux jaunes globuleux, tout en poussant de légers hululement, synonymes d'un appétit affamé qui envahissait son estomac  
Au pied du lit entièrement défait, quelques parchemins dépliés étaient éparpillés et Harry ne cessait de les lire et de les relire, heureux de savoir que ces amis pensaient toujours à lui et l'encourageait dans les moments difficiles.

Depuis la mort soudaine de Dumbledore, le Sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle, Harry ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qui c'était brusquement passé en si peu de temps…  
Cette année, il ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Non. Il allait poursuivre la quête que lui avait confier l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard car il était l'Élu, le seul homme capable de pouvoir terrasser définitivement Lord Voldemort et, pour cela, il fallait qu'il parle à la recherche des Horcruxes à travers le Monde entier.  
Depuis son retour de Poudlard, Harry avait apprit par la Gazette du Sorcier que le nombre de meurtres, d'attaques et d'accidents bizarres n'avait cessé d 'augmenter, aussi bien dans le Monde des Sorciers que dans le Monde des Moldus et il savait qu'il était désormais le seul à pouvoir tracer un trait sur toutes ses sanglantes péripéties.

En un an quasiment jour pour jour, tout c'était tragiquement basculé autour de Harry.  
Tout d'abord, la perte de son parrain qui avait tué par sa propre cousine en juin dernier au Ministère de la Magie avait déjà beaucoup affaiblit le jeune Sorcier car Sirius Black était l'une des rares personnes à avoir connu aussi bien Lily et James Potter, les parents de Harry et il avait joué envers son neveu un rôle plus que protecteur.  
Ensuite, lorsque se fut Dumbledore qui fut tué quelques jours plus tôt par le traître Severus Rogue, Harry avait l'impression que désormais, plus rien ni personne sur cette Terre ne pourrait le protéger.

Le jeune Sorcier fut soudainement tiré de ses nombreuses pensées par un bruit de verre qu'il reconnut aussitôt car il le connaissait bien.  
Il se leva alors de son lit, s'étira puis, il allât ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand pour laisser entrer un majestueux hibou aux couleurs tropicales qui se posa avec grâce sur une chaise.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes d'intéressant ? Demanda Harry.

Le hibou tendit alors sa patte avant gauche et le Sorcier en profita pour détacher délicatement le parchemin qui y était attaché avant de le lire à haute voix, comme si quelqu'un d'autre que lui était présent dans la chambre à cet instant précis et buvait chacune de ses paroles.

_Mon grand,  
Prépare tes affaires, nous venons te chercher en fin de soirée, aux alentours de 18h, afin de t'emmener avec nous, la où tes amis t'attendent avec impatience._

Á plus tard,

Lunard

Après avoir relut la lettre une seconde fois, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : il allait enfin revoir Ron et Hermione et, si il quittait Privet Drive ce soir comme convenu, il ne reviendrait probablement plus jamais ici étant donné qu'il allait être majeur.  
Il posa alors le parchemin sur son bureau et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec joie.  
Bientôt, il n'aura plus à être enfermé dans cette chambre. Il n'aura plus non plus à supporter les remarques et les sarcasmes désobligeants des Dursley. Dans quelques heures, il sera totalement libre de ces faits et gestes.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Harry continua de penser à tout les bons moments qu'il avait vécut à Poudlard durant ces 6 dernières années en compagnie de ces meilleurs amis et qu'il ne passerait probablement plus jamais.  
Il avait connu la joie, la tristesse, l'amour, beaucoup de moments de complicité, de tension et même de la colère à maintes et maintes reprises mais le plus important, c'était les rencontres inoubliables qu'il y avait fait, notamment avec Hermione Granger, Ron Ginny, Fred et Georges Weasley, Hagrid, ces camarades de Gryffondor, Rémus Lupin et enfin, les regrettés Sirius Black et Albus Dumbledore…

Après avoir rangé le peu d'affaires qui traînaient dans sa chambre, consoler sa chouette avant qu'elle s'en aille le rejoindre au Terrier et après avoir fini de boucler sa valise, Harry entendit l'horloge du salon qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée sonner 17h30.  
Chargé de sa volumineuse valise, il sortit alors de sa chambre, regarda une dernière fois l'intérieur de celle-ci car il n'avait nullement l'intention d'y remettre le pied un jour puis, il descendit, tout en contemplant l'ignoble tapisserie qu'il avait supporter durant seize années.

Il mit alors sa valise dans le hall puis, pour passer le temps, il décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, dans laquelle Pétunia s'affairait à préparer à manger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda la femme, sans même lever les yeux vers Harry.  
-Je m'apprête à partir, des amis viennent me chercher et ne t'attend pas à me revoir ici l'été prochain. Déclara Harry en s'avançant vers l'évier.  
-Vraiment, tu vas enfin quitter cette maison pour de bon ?  
-Oui, je vais enfin être débarrassé de vous. Répondit le Sorcier en se servant un verre.  
-Ça pour une nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle. VERNOOON, VIENT VOIR ICI ! Brailla Pétunia.

Aussitôt, le gros visage violacé et moustachu de Vernon Dursley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, il te pose soucis ? Bougonna t'il en montrant vulgairement Harry d'un signe de tête.  
-Non au contraire, il vient juste de m'annoncer qu'il allait enfin quitter notre maison. Expliqua Pétunia.  
-Alors ça, depuis le temps que nous attendions ce moment la, on va enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale. Fit Vernon en s'avançant dans la cuisine tout en se frottant les mains.  
-Qui vient te chercher ? Encore ce dingue de Dumbledore ? Demanda Pétunia en s'essuyant sur son tablier.

Énervé par ce qu'il vint d'entendre, Harry lâchât subitement son verre qui se brisa par terre puis, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa furieusement en direction de sa tante.

-Dumbledore est mort donc un conseil si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve plus que ça, ne l'insulte jamais devant moi, est-ce bien clair ? Ordonna t'il.  
-ET TOI, NE POINTE PAS CETTE CHOSE SUR PÉTUNIA COMME ÇA ! Rugit Vernon en se mettant face à Harry, protégeant ainsi sa femme.  
-Dumbledore… est mort ? Répéta Pétunia d'une voix chevrotante.  
-Oui, il a été assassiné. Dit Harry.  
-Mon dieu ! Se contenta de dire Pétunia.  
-Qu'y a t'il de si triste à ça ma chérie ? Demanda Vernon en regardant sa femme qui avait mit son visage entre ses mains.  
-C'est…c'est terrible pour nous Vernon, je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais c'est une catastrophe. Fit Pétunia.

Le fait de voir sa tante si bouleversée rappela à Harry le moment où, deux ans plus tôt, Pétunia avait apprit que Lord Voldemort était de retour car cela l'avait mit dans un état quasiment semblable.  
Mis à part ces deux comportements, Harry avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Pétunia semblait connaître beaucoup plus de choses sur le monde des Sorciers qu'il ne le pensait, notamment la fois où elle avait parlé d'Azkaban et de ses terrifiants Détraqueurs, tout en stipulant qu'elle avait juste entendu sa sœur Lily en parler lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante à Poudlard mais ça, Harry n'y croyait pas car il était sûr que sa tante lui cachait bien plus de choses qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Juste au moment où Harry voulût poser une question à Pétunia à propos de son attitude bizarre, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit, raisonnant ainsi dans tout le rez-de-chaussée et tirant Harry de ses pensées car il avait oublié en l'espace de deux minutes qu'il attendait quelqu'un.  
Il jeta alors un dernier regard plein de haine à Vernon, fixa sa tante qui paraissait toujours aussi secouée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre puis, il rabaissa sa baguette et se dirigea vers le hall avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il tomba alors nez à nez avec plusieurs personnes habillées de longues capes noires et oranges qu'il reconnut aussitôt car il s'agissait de Rémus Lupin qui avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué, Nymphodora Tonks et sa chevelure couleur rose bonbon, Maugrey Fol'œil et son œil magique qui pivotait sur 360° pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans les alentours, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley et enfin, son fils Bill dont le visage était toujours marqué d'une profonde cicatrice, souvenir de la bataille qui avait eut lieue à Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt lorsque quelques Mangemorts avaient infiltrés l'établissement grâce à l'aide de Drago Malefoy .

-Salut Harry ! Fit ce dernier en souriant.  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! Répondit Harry, en essayant de sourire.  
-Pardonne-nous pour ces quelques minutes d'avance mais nous avions plus de temps devant nous que nous ne l'avions prévu. Déclara Rémus.  
-C'est pas grave, bien au contraire. Euh…je vous en prie, rentrez donc. Proposa Harry.

Les six Sorciers passèrent alors devant Harry et s'arrêtèrent poliment dans le hall.

-Oh, bonjour ! Dit Arthur en voyant Vernon et Pétunia qui contemplaient la scène sans rien dire.  
-Ah parfait, je vois que tu as déjà préparé tes affaires. Constata Tonks en voyant la valise posée contre un meuble.  
-Oui, je me suis dit que ça serait toujours ça de gagné. Répondit Harry.  
-Et où sont les autres ? Demanda Maugrey en faisant pivoter son œil dans tout les sens, ce qui eut le don d'offusquer Pétunia.  
-Les autres quoi ?  
-Les autres valises pardi ! Me dit pas qu'il y a assez de vêtements pour quatre personnes dans ce si petit bagage ! Gronda Maugrey en tapant du pied contre la valise.  
-Comment ça pour quatre personnes ? Insista Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

Le jeune Sorcier vit alors Maugrey regarder Lupin, d'un regard très interrogateur puis, ce dernier sourit maladroitement tout en rougissant.

-J'ai dut oublier de lui mentionner ce petit détail dans la lettre. Dit-il.

Maugrey fit alors un signe de tête proche de l'agacement puis, il se tourna vers Pétunia et Vernon qui se trouvaient toujours dans la cuisine.

-Vous deux, faîtes vos bagages en vitesse, vous venez avec nous. Ordonna t'il.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : C'est parfois difficile de convaincre un Moldu **

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demanda Vernon.

-Vous venez avec nous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ou faut-il que je vous le répète encore une fois ? Répéta Maugrey en s'avançant légèrement vers Vernon.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous obéir ? Vous comptez nous emmener dans votre monde de dingues, c'est bien ça ? Fit Vernon en se mettant devant Pétunia, croyant ainsi la protéger.

-Si nous agissons ainsi, Mr Dursley, c'est simplement pour votre sécurité car nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que dés ce soir, votre maison va être attaquée par Lord Voldemort en personne, ainsi que par ces serviteurs. Expliqua calmement Kingsley.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

En guise de réponse, Kingsley montra d'un signe de tête Harry qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait.

-Encore à cause de ce garçon ? Décidément, il ne nous attire que des ennuis ! S'exclama Vernon, faisant ainsi frémir sa longue moustache.

-Harry n'y est strictement pour rien Mr Dursley. Á minuit ce soir, il va avoir 17 ans, ce qui signifie qu'il va atteindre l'âge adulte pour un Sorcier. Et, comme la puissante protection que lui a affligé sa mère se désactive dés sa majorité, il y a de très grandes chances pour que Lord Voldemort et ces Mangemorts viennent ici pour essayer de le tuer, ainsi que vous même par la même occasion. Expliqua Arthur.

-Et alors ? Nous saurons très bien les accueillir et nous occuper d'eux tout seuls. Nous n'avons pas besoin de votre aide. Déclara Vernon en serrant les poings.

-Vous pensez vraiment que vous, pauvre Moldu que vous êtes, vous êtes de taille à affronter le plus puissant Mage Noir de cette planète ainsi que ces serviteurs ! Faîtes pas l'idiot Dursley, ce que nous vous proposons, c'est plus qu'une simple aide, c'est une protection garantie pour vous et votre famille en compagnie de puissants Sorciers et ça, vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'est précieux. Tonna Maugrey.

-Il-est-hors-de-question-que-je-quitte-cette-maison-pour-aller-dans-votre-Monde-de-cinglés ! Combien de fois devrait-je le répéter ! S'énerva Vernon en tapant du poing sur la table de la cuisine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire renverser une corbeille de fruits.

Un long silence marqua cette phrase et, si les yeux de Maugrey avaient le pouvoir de lancer des rayons, alors Vernon serait mort depuis longtemps vu l'intensité du regard froid et plein de haine que le Sorcier jetait.  
Quand à Harry, il ne savait pas quoi penser car son avis était mitigé.  
D'un côté, il aurait voulut partir seul de cette maison et refaire sa vie dans le Monde de ces Sorciers en compagnie de ces amis et ne plus jamais revoir son oncle, sa tante et son crétin de cousin mais d'un autre côté, étant donné que ces trois personnes qu'il avait tant haït durant seize ans représentaient tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille Moldu, le fait de savoir qu'il pourrait leur arriver quelque chose l'embêtait grandement car cela ne pourrait être que de sa faute.

-Très bien, je vois qu'il est inutile d'insister avec vous donc dans ce cas la, nous allons vous laisser et encore désolé pour le dérangement. Tu viens Harry ? Dit Rémus, brisant ainsi le silence quasi meurtrier.

Alors que les sept Sorciers commençaient à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée sans rien dire, une voix derrière eux les stoppa net.

-Nous venons avec vous !

Surpris, ils se retournèrent aussitôt et virent Pétunia, debout prés de son mari et ce dernier la dévisageait d'un air incrédule.

-Quoi ! Mais Pétunia, tu…

-Vernon, si nous restons ici, nous allons mourir. Tu comprends ça ? Nous allons mourir. Coupa Pétunia en regardant son mari droit dans les yeux.

-Tu sais très bien que…

-Pitié Vernon, pour une fois laisse ta fierté de côté et écoute-moi. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne veux pas quitter cette maison et malgré tout, je respecte ton choix car je le comprend. Mais s'il te plaît, si tu ne veux pas le faire pour toi, alors… alors fait le pour nous Vernon. Fit Pétunia, au bord des larmes.

-Mais ma chérie, tu te rends compte de tout ce que nous risquons de perdre si jamais nous quittions notre Monde ? Nos travails, nos amis, notre maison…Ce ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère ! Rétorqua Vernon.

-Les Mangemorts et Lord Voldemort non plus ne sont pas des choses à prendre à la légère, Mr Dursley. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce qu'ils ont l'audace de faire. Si toutefois vous aviez le malheur de vous trouver sur leur chemin, croyez-moi qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à vous tuer. Déclara Kingsley d'un ton grave.

-De plus Mr Dursley , si nous vous proposons de vous héberger, vous et votre famille, cela n'est que provisoire et ne durera que jusqu'au moment où tout ce qu'il se passe dans notre Monde se calmera. Ajouta Tonks.

-Et combien de temps risque de durer cette mascarade ? Demanda Vernon en fronçant un sourcil.

-Ça…

Lupin regarda Harry du coin de l'œil et pendant l'espace d'une seconde, ce dernier crût que le Sorcier était au courant de l'importante tâche que lui avait confié Dumbledore, juste avant de mourir.

-…cela dépend de plein de choses. Finit le loup-garou en regardant à nouveau Vernon.

Le Moldu moustachu se mit alors à réfléchir silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, tout en jouant frénétiquement avec les longs poils de sa moustache qu'il s'amusait à entortiller nerveusement entre ses doigts puis lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda à nouveau un à un les Sorciers qui se tenaient devant lui.

-Et en admettant que nous acceptions votre offre, où comptez-vous nous emmener ?

-Chez nous Mr Dursley. Vous y serez à l'abri, je vous le promet. Répondit Arthur d'un air enjoué.

Connaissant bien Vernon, Harry était sûr qu'à cet instant précis, son oncle se remémorait amèrement dans son esprit les deux fois dans sa vie où il avait vu Arthur Weasley, notamment la fois où, en compagnie de Fred et Georges, ils avaient saccagé le salon du 4 Privet Drive en arrivant par la cheminée grâce aux Réseau des Cheminettes et ce souvenir fit alors légèrement rire Harry.

-Très bien, si vous nous jurez que vous nous protégerez, j'accepte votre proposition mais à une seule condition : je ne veut être en aucun cas victime de l'un de vos Sortilèges, maléfices ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Est-ce bien clair ? Décida Vernon.

-Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de martyriser nos invités Mr Dursley, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Moldus. Déclara Bill, une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Bon, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. Où se situe votre chambre et celle de votre fils, Dursley ? Demanda Maugrey, faisant ainsi pivoter son œil magique dans tout les sens.

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? S'étonna Vernon.  
-Je vais aller préparer vos valises en vitesse, histoire de ne pas nous éterniser ici. Expliqua Maugrey.

-Je refuse de vous…

-Bon bah je vais me débrouiller tout seul, c'est pas grave. Fit Maugrey.

En voyant son œil magique s'agiter à nouveau dans tout les sens, Harry devina alors que l'ancien Auror devait se servir de ce précieux atout pour regarder à travers les murs, à la recherche de la chambre et, lorsqu'il le vit partir en direction de l'escalier suivit de prés par Vernon et Pétunia qui poussaient des cris ressemblant à de l'horreur, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Alors Harry, comment ça va ? Demanda alors Bill.

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. Dit Harry en regardant la profonde cicatrice qui marquait le visage de Bill.

-Ça va plutôt bien. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à bien pire mais grâce aux litres de potions que j'avale chaque jours, je sens un peu moins la douleur. Répondit Bill.

-On peut dire que t'as échappé au pire alors. Dit Harry.

Un long silence marqua alors cette allusion et, à l'étage, Harry entendit des bruits de pas, suivis des cris de Pétunia qui devait sûrement essayer de s'interposer face à Maugrey et cela fit rire l'ensemble des Sorciers présents au rez-de-chaussée.

-On peut dire que tu as vraiment un oncle et une tante bizarre Harry. Remarqua Tonks en souriant.

-Á qui le dites-vous… Soupira Harry.

-J'espère qu'ils ne nous embêterons pas trop lorsqu'ils seront en notre compagnie au Terrier. Souhaita Kingsley.

-Vous en faîtes pas pour ça, ils savent se faire très discrets quand ils veulent. Il y a pas de soucis là-dessus. Déclara Harry en regardant Tonks qui était soudainement prise d'intérêt pour des vieux bibelots posés sur le frigo.

-Au fait, ton cousin n'est pas la ? Remarqua subitement Rémus.

-Non, il doit dormir chez un de ces crétins d'amis. Répondit Harry qui était quasiment sûr que son grassouillet de cousin était occupé à terroriser tout les enfants du quartier avec sa bande de copains aussi musclés que gringalets.

-Très bien, nous enverrons quelqu'un pour aller le chercher, dés demain matin. Décida Arthur.

-Oh en fait Harry, tant que j'y pense.

Kingsley sortit alors un parchemin de la poche de sa robe et le tendit à Harry.

-C'est de la part de Minerva. Il doit s'agir de la liste de tes fournitures pour ta rentrée à Poudlard.

-Merci mais j'ignore si j'en aurait réellement besoin. Dit Harry en prenant la lettre que Kingsley venait de lui tendre.

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? S'étonna Tonks en faisant les gros yeux.

-Il y a très peu de chances pour que je retourne à Poudlard cette année car j'ai quelque-chose de beaucoup plus important à faire. Dit Harry.

-Comment ça ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux essayer de retrouver Voldemort tout seul Harry, ça serait du suicide et tu le sais très bien ! S'exclama Bill.

-Non, je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver Voldemort, du moins pour l'instant. Je doit d'abord mener à bien une mission que Dumbledore m'a confié avant de mourir. Expliqua Harry.

-Quelle mission ? Il ne nous en avait pas parlé.

-Normal, il s'agissait de quelque-chose entre lui et moi. Fit Harry.

Arthur voulût intervenir mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée bruyante de Maugrey qui faisait léviter trois valises dans les airs du bout de sa baguette magique, ainsi que des deux Moldus qui semblaient dans un état proche de l'énervement.

-Désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps mais ces deux imbéciles m'ont légèrement retarder. Grogna Maugrey en posant les valises prés de celle de Harry.

-Alors, vous êtes prêts pour votre voyage ? Demanda poliment Arthur en regardant Pétunia.

-N'essayez pas de nous amadouer, Weasley. Nous ne sommes pas et nous ne serons jamais amis. Est-ce bien clair ? Rétorqua sèchement Vernon.

-Et vous Vernon, ne vous avisez plus jamais à parler de la sorte à Arthur car sinon, je me sentirait dans l'obligation de vous lancer un puissant Sortilège de Mutisme. Avertit Maugrey en pointant sa baguette sous le nez du Moldu.

-Vous…vous n'oseriez pas. Cela serait contraire à vos lois. Balbutia Vernon en reculant légèrement.

-Ne me mettez pas au défi car vous savez aussi bien que moi que parfois, les lois sont faciles à transgresser. Prévint Maugrey.

Un long silence marqua cette réplique et, à en voir la grosse veine qui battait continuellement sur la tempe de Vernon, il était facile de deviner le fond de ses pensées.

-Allez, assez perdu de temps comme ça. Allons-nous en ! Fit Lupin.

-Et notre fils, quand-allons nous le revoir ? Demanda Pétunia.

-Nous irons le chercher demain matin, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis pour lui. Rassura Tonks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Arrivée en fanfare :**

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait dehors et se fût avec difficulté et tristesse que les deux Moldus fermèrent la porte d'entrée de leur maison à clé car chacun d'eux pensaient, et avaient peur, de ne plus jamais revenir ici.

-Au fait, comment allons-nous nous rendre au Terrier ? En Portoloin ? Interrogea Harry.

-Excellente question ! Lança Vernon d'un air de défi.

- Non Harry. Le transport en Portoloin est catégoriquement interdit aux Moldus et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si il serait possible pour eux d'en utiliser un étant donné toutes les normes que cela représente. Non, nous avons beaucoup plus simple. Déclara Bill.

Aussitôt, Kingsley ainsi que Arthur remuèrent leurs baguettes et soudainement, deux voitures rouges et noires apparurent dans le jardin fraîchement entretenu des Dursley, ce qui provoqua des cris d'horreur de la part de ces derniers.

-Mon dieu mais cachez ça, bande d'ignorants ! Si les voisins vous voient faire de telles obscénités ici, ils vont nous harceler de questions à notre retour et ils vont nous prendre pour des êtres malfaisants ! S'exclama Pétunia.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Dursley, votre maison a été protégée à l'aide d'un puissant Sortilège Anti-Voisinage, ce qui signifie que personne d'autre que nous ne peut voir ce qu'il se passe ici. Rassura Lupin.

-Je suppose qu'il s'agit de voitures du Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Constata Harry, couvrant ainsi les cris d'effrois de sa tante et de son oncle.

-Tout à fait ! Quand j'ai dit à Rufus Scrimgeour que je souhaitais lui emprunter ces voitures pour venir te chercher, il a dit oui toute de suite sans hésiter. Expliqua Kingsley.

-Allez, en voiture tout le monde ! Harry, vient avec Lupin, Tonks et moi. Mr et Mme Dursley, allez dans l'autre voiture avec Bill, Kingsley et Maugrey. Ordonna Arthur en prenant les valises que tenait le jeune Sorcier.

Aussitôt, Harry s'avança vers l'un des véhicules et, avant de rentrer dedans, il jeta un dernier regard à cette maison qu'il avait tant haït durant toutes ces années puis contempla Vernon et Pétunia qui semblaient hésitants face au moyen de transport qu'on leur proposait et enfin, il tourna la poignée de la portière qui grinça légèrement avant de l'ouvrir en grand.

Ayant déjà utilisé ce genre de transport il y a quelques temps, Harry en connaissait déjà la particularité magique et il ne fut donc pas surpris de voir la taille hors norme de l'intérieur du véhicule, contrairement à son oncle et à sa tante qui, compte tenu des cris qu'ils venaient de pousser, devaient trouver ça totalement insensé.

Harry se hissa alors sur la banquette la plus proche et s'y installa confortablement, avant d'y être rejoint quelques secondes après par Lupin et Tonks qui s'assirent côte à côte face à lui, tandis que Arthur prit la place du conducteur.

-Attachez votre ceinture, le décollage risque d'être un peu turbulent. Conseilla Arthur en joignant le geste à sa parole.

Les trois autres Sorciers firent de même et quelques secondes plus tard, chacun était solidement attaché.

-En avant toute ! S'exclama Arthur, avant de lever un levier, situé prés du frein à main.

Aussitôt, la voiture fit une sorte de bond de quelques mètres de hauteur et atterrit à nouveau bruyamment sur le sol du jardin des Dursley, provoquant un bruit de carlingue monstrueux.

-Ah, satané voiture ! Excusez-moi, je suis pas encore vraiment habitué. Déclara Arthur en mettant un léger coup de poing sur le tableau de bord.

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je prenne le volant ? Demanda Rémus, en regardant par la fenêtre l'autre voiture du Ministère qui avait déjà prit son envol.

-Non ça va aller. C'est juste le Réacteur de Lévitation qui est un peu encrassé mais ça devrait fonctionner convenablement maintenant.

Arthur leva à nouveau le levier et cette fois-ci, la voiture prit à nouveau de l'attitude mais sans faire de soubresauts et, lorsque le conducteur pressa la pédale d'accélération, ils s'envolèrent dans les cieux, surplombant ainsi le lotissement dans lequel vivait Harry, avant de disparaître au dessus des nuages.

-J'aimerait bien voir la tête de ton oncle et de ta tante à l'heure qu'il est. Déclara Tonks en regardant Harry.

-Oui, ça doit valoir le coup d'œil. Répondit Harry en souriant.

-Harry, je me doute tu nous en veuilles pour les avoir emmener avec nous mais si nous l'avons fait, tu te doutes bien que c'est pour leur sécurité n'est-ce pas ? Dit Rémus.  
-Je ne vous en veut pas du tout. Au contraire, ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre d'entendre ça venant de moi mais ça me rassure de les savoir avec nous. Contredit Harry.

-Oh Harry, j'avait peur que tu nous en veuilles mais si tu le prends comme ça, tant mieux, c'est pas plus mal. Fit Tonks.

Il y eut alors quelques secondes de silence ponctuées par le vent qui s'écrasait sur la voiture puis, Rémus prit la parole.

-Je suis sûr que tu as un tas de questions à nous poser Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné regarda alors le Sorcier droit dans les yeux.  
Oui, il n'avait pas tort. Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, un flot indéterminé de questions ne cessait de trotter dans son esprit et il c'était dit qu'a son retour dans son Monde, il les poserait à ces amis qui devaient sûrement en savoir beaucoup plus que lui.

-Les questions habituelles, vous devriez vous en douter non ? Par exemple, avez-vous des nouvelles de Voldemort, à t'il fait parler de lui récemment, etc…

-Tu n'as pas lut les journaux récemment ? S'étonna Tonks.

-Non, je n'y suis plus abonné. Répondit Harry.

-Ah, je vois. Et bien, tu n'as donc pas entendu parler du massacre de Beaubâtons n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Tonks.

-Effectivement, que c'est-il passé ?

-Voldemort y a envoyer ses troupes il y a quelques jours. Plusieurs centaines d'élèves qui passaient leurs vacances la bas ont été tués, ainsi que des professeurs, notamment Madame Maxime. Expliqua brièvement Rémus.

-S'en prendre à des enfants…ça me dégoûte. Bafouilla Harry en regardant par la fenêtre la nuit qui commençait à tomber doucement.

-Tu sais bien que Voldemort n'éprouve aucun scrupule envers qui que ce soit. Si il a fait ça, c'est pour éliminer rapidement ceux qui, plus tard, auraient voulut s'opposer à lui. Rappela Tonks.

-Et ce n'est pas tout pour ce qu'il s'agit des mauvaises nouvelles. En plus de tout ça, les Moldus commencent à se poser de plus en plus de questions sur tout ce qu'il se passe autour d'eux et même les puissants Sortilèges d'Amnésie que lancent les Oubliators ne sont plus de taille face à ça. Continua Arthur en regardant Harry par le rétroviseur.

-Si la situation n'est pas réglée au plus vite, nous courons vers un grave danger pour l'avenir de notre Monde, surtout si les Moldus découvrent notre existence. Rajouta Tonks.

Il y eut alors un nouveau silence mais cette fois-ci, ce fût Harry qui le brisa.

-Et vous avez des nouvelles de Rogue et de Malefoy ?

-Non, aucune, ils sont sûrement allés rejoindre Voldemort dans son repaire. Tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est qu'aucun de nous ne comprend pourquoi Severus a réagit comme ça, surtout si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Déclara Tonks.

-Sans doute ses mauvaises racines qui ont refait surface. Dit Harry.

-Sans doute oui. Enfin bref, changement radical de sujet mais c'est pas bien grave, as-tu prévu ton costume pour le Mariage de Bill et Fleur ? Demanda Rémus.

Étant donné le début de vacances minable qu'il avait passé, Harry avait complètement oublié cet événement tant attendu par les Weasley et du coup, il n'avait pas prévu les affaires nécessaires pour la cérémonie.

-Euh… à vrai dire, je pensais que cela arriverait un peu plus tard dans l'année donc non, j'ai rien prévu pour l'occasion. Avoua Harry d'un air gêné.

-C'est pas bien grave, nous t'emmènerons sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant la semaine pour que tu prennes un costume. Fit Tonks.

-Quand et où à lieu le mariage ? Interrogea Harry.

-Il a lieu au Terrier, en fin de semaine prochaine. Répondit Rémus.

-Et il y a beaucoup d'invités de prévus ?

- Molly à voulut mettre les bouchées double donc il y en aura au moins une cinquantaine, si c'est pas plus. Dit Arthur.

Le trajet se poursuivit alors sans problèmes et, alors que Rémus et Tonks parlaient entre eux tout en se tenant la main, Harry sortit de sa poche le parchemin que Kingsley lui avait donner quelques minutes plus tôt de la part de Minerva Mac Gonagall et le lût à voix basse.  
Il contenait la liste de toutes les fournitures essentiels pour sa septième année à Poudlard mais, comme il n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin, il se hâta de la plier

Au bout d'une heure de vol, Arthur commençât à perdre de l'attitude puis, il actionna un autre levier qui fit pencher la voiture en avant, de façon à descendre plus bas que les nuages et aussitôt, lorsque Harry vit le paysage, il reconnut la colline de Tétafouine qui était entourée d'une légère brume.

-Nous allons bientôt atterrir donc un conseil mes amis, accrochez-vous ! S'exclama Arthur.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ce fût dans un bruit de ferraille accidenté que la voiture du Ministère atterrit dans le jardin des Weasley, à quelques mètres du Terrier.

-Arthur, rappelle moi qu'il faut que je dise à Scrimgeour de faire réviser ses voitures si il veut éviter d'avoir un accident. Fit Rémus avant d'ouvrir la portière, respirant ainsi l'air frais.

Un à un, tout le monde sortit et se fût avec une légère inquiétude que Harry se rendit compte que la deuxième voiture n'était pas encore arrivée.

-Ah bah les voila, regardez ! S'exclama Tonks en montrant du doigt un point noir dans le ciel.

Harry regardât alors le point noir se rapprocher de plus en plus puis, lorsqu'il pût voir distinctement le véhicule, il vit son oncle et sa tante qui regardaient par la fenêtre d'un air paniqué et lorsque la voiture eut atterrit à son tour, menaçant au passage d'écraser deux Gnomes de Jardin qui regardaient la scène avec amusement, se fut les deux premières personnes à sortir du véhicule.

-Alors Mr et Mrs Dursley, le voyage c'est bien passé ? Demanda poliment Tonks en souriant.

-Plus jamais…vous m'entendez bien ? Plus jamais de notre vie...nous ne reprendrons ce stupide moyen de transport. Jura Vernon qui avait du mal à respirer.

-En tout cas, je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez moi et j'espère que, malgré votre point de vue sur notre Monde, vous passerez tout de même un agréable séjour parmi-nous. Déclara Arthur.

Pétunia s'apprêta à répondre mais soudainement, une sentit quelque chose lui tâter le mollet et lorsqu'elle regarda de quoi il s'agissait, elle poussa un cri d'horreur en tombant nez à nez avec un Gnome de Jardin qui la regardait tout en piaillant :

-Tafaillimetué ! Tafaillinoutué ! Taffaillimetué ! Taffainoutué !

D'un geste de baguette, Bill qui se trouvait prés de son père fit léviter la créature en l'air puis, il l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres derrière eux.

-Excusez le, ces créatures sont plutôt…désagréables mais elles ne sont pas dangereuses. Dit le Sorcier en rangeant sa baguette.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Pétunia chérie, je suis la. Fit Vernon en embrassant sa femme sur la joue.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid et je suis sûr que Molly va nous préparer une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud. Proposa Arthur en s'avançant vers l'entrée de la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Punition d'un jeune Mangemort :**

Quelque part, au fin fond d'une forêt lugubre, à l'intérieur d'un immense manoir aux allures délabrées, plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes encagoulées se tenaient horizontalement alignées en rang d'oignon dans une immense salle éclairée par un grand lustre et au milieu de cette salle se trouvait un trône orné de serpents sculptés en bois.

Quelques secondes après, une porte grinça et aussitôt, une autre silhouette habillée d'une grande robe noir qui semblait flotter inexorablement dans les airs s'avança et s'assit sur la table avant de relever sa capuche, révélant ainsi son visage de serpent et ses yeux rouges vifs.

-Fidèles Mangemorts, si je vous ai demandé à tous d'être la ce soir, c'est car j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Siffla Lord Voldemort.

Il y eut alors un silence glacial puis le puissant Mage Noir reprit la parole.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter celui qui, durant des années, n'a cessé de nous donner de précieux renseignements sur Dumbledore et a joué son rôle d'espion à la merveille, j'ai nommé…

Aussitôt, l'un des Mangemorts s'avança en direction de son Maître puis, une fois qu'il fût prés de lui, il ôta sa cagoule, révélant ainsi des cheveux noirs graisseux ainsi qu'un visage blafard. 

-…Severus Rogue !

-Merci Maître, je ne vit que pour vous servir. Fit Severus en s'agenouillant devant Lord Voldemort.

-Sache que je suis fier de toi Severus et je saurait te gratifier pour tout tes services au moment venu. Déclara Voldemort.

-Merci Maître, merci beaucoup. Continua Rogue.

-Tu as su faire preuve d'un courage que personne ici n'aurait put avoir. Tu nous a débarrassé du seul homme qui représentait une véritable menace pour nous. Á présent Severus, il n'y aura plus personne pour s'opposer face à la Montée des Sangs-Purs au Pouvoir. Tonna le Mage Noir.

-Je sui prêt à tuer autant de Sang-de-Bourbe que vous me le demanderez, Maître. Fit Rogue.

Voldemort s'avança alors devant tout ses Mangemorts, les mains derrière le dos puis, il continua son discours de sa voix froide et sèche.

-Je sais que tu feras tout ce que je te demande Severus. Je sais que, si je demande quelque chose, tu n'hésiteras pas à m'obéir et tu feras un travail exemplaire. Oh ça non, je ne doute pas de tes capacités de travail. Je sais que tu es courageux et fidèle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta devant une silhouette qui paraissait plus petite que les autres puis, il la regarda.

-Hélas, je voudrais que tout mes serviteurs aient tes capacités Severus, mais je sais que pour certains, le chemin qui mène à une telle puissance risque d'être long, n'est-ce pas…Malefoy Junior ?

Le Mangemort que Lord Voldemort regardait baissa alors la tête.

-J'aime que mes disciples me regarde quand je leur parle. Décidément, tu n'as l'air d'avoir qu'un seul don : celui de m'énerver ! Gronda Voldemort.

Drago releva alors la tête et fixa son Maître en essayant de ne pas ciller les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas être déçu par mes serviteurs, je te l'ai dit lorsque tu nous as rejoint pour la première fois, tu t'en rappelles n'est-ce pas ? Dit Voldemort.

Drago ne sût quoi répondre.

-TU T'EN RAPPELLES N'EST-CE PAS ! Répéta violemment le Mage Noir.

-Oui Maître. Répondit timidement Drago.

Brusquement, Lord Voldemort attrapa de ses mains froides le bras gauche de ce dernier puis, il retroussa violemment la manche de sa robe, révélant ainsi l'inquiétante Marque des Ténèbres.

-Tu sais que c'est un immense privilège pour un gamin de ton âge de porter ce symbole. Cela impose à certaines règles, rappelle moi lesquelles d'ailleurs. Ordonna Voldemort d'un ton sans répliques.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter car ça pourrait très mal aller pour toi. Conseilla Voldemort.

-Servir et obéir. Bredouilla Drago.

-Étonnant que tu te rappelles de la dernière étant donné que tu ne l'a pas respectée. Je t'ai ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais au moment venu ! Demanda Voldemort.

-Je…je sais pas Maître.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Répéta Voldemort.

Il se tourna alors vers ses Mangemorts et leva les mains au ciel.

-Il ne sait pas ! S'exclama t'il.

Ne comprenant pas la situation, ses serviteurs se regardèrent alors un à un puis, Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial qui sembla durer une éternité et regarda à nouveau Drago.

-Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore ? Tu as eu peur Drago. Non, ne me dit pas le contraire, je le lit dans ton esprit encore trop peu développé pour résister à la Légilimancie. Hélas, si on veut servir à mes côtés, il faut mettre tout ses scrupules de côté et obéir coûte que coûte. Reprit Lord Voldemort.

-Je suis désolé Maître, je ne recommencerait plus. Promit Drago.

-Sache que ton incapacité ne sera pas résolue sans punition. Déclara Voldemort avant de sortir sa baguette de la poche de sa robe.

-Non ! S'exclama un autre Mangemort qui était debout quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce dernier commença alors à s'avancer rapidement vers Lord Voldemort et Drago mais deux puissantes mains lui attrapèrent l'épaule et l'empêchèrent d'aller plus loin et il dut donc regarder la scène avec effroi.

-Que cela te serve de leçon. Siffla le puissant Mage Noir avant de lancer un rayon sur Drago qu'il encaissa de plein fouet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Retrouvailles peu conviviales pour certains**

Après avoir récupérer toutes les valises dans les coffres des voitures, se fût avec une certaine inquiétude que les Dursley suivirent silencieusement les sorciers dans le jardin du Terrier, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte d'entrée qui était fermée.

-_Neuneu la Schizophrène_. Murmura Arthur.

Aussitôt, il y eut un bruit de cliquetis puis, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule en un léger grincement.

-Simple mesure de sécurité supplémentaire. Fit Maugrey en voyant le visage étonné de Harry.

-Chez nous les Moldus, on a quelque chose qui s'appelle une serrure, vous connaissez pas ça vous ? Demanda Vernon d'une voix désagréable.

Ignorant totalement cette question stupide, Harry s'avança en compagnie de ses amis sorciers dans la charmante cuisine des Weasley puis, son premier réflexe fût de regarder leur pendule magique qui était toujours fixée et il fût soulagée de constater que personne n'était sur « Danger de Mort »

-Molly chérie, on est rentrés ! S'exclama Arthur.

Une voix retentit alors à l'étage.

-J'arrive dans deux minutes, juste le temps de ranger la chambre des jumeaux.

Arthur se tourna en souriant puis, en voyant les bagages des Moldus et de Harry, il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, toutes les valises lévitèrent de quelques centimètres avant de prendre de la vitesse et se diriger à toute vitesse dans les escaliers comme si quelqu'un d'invisible les tenaient par les poignées, sous les regards ébahis de Vernon et de Pétunia.

-Ron et Hermione sont là ? Demanda Harry, couvrant ainsi les remarques de son oncle et de sa tante.

-Ils sont sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les jumeaux, Ginny et Charlie afin de choisir leurs costumes pour le mariage mais ils devraient revenir bientôt je pense. Répondit Rémus.

-Allons dans le salon, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter. Proposa Arthur en voyant que les deux Moldus regardaient avec intérêt un énorme couteau de cuisine qui s'affairait à couper des légumes tout seul, au dessus de l'évier.

Arrivés dans le salon, ils s'installèrent confortablement sur les deux canapés puis, à peine furent-ils assis que Molly, habillée d'un grand tablier sali par le temps et d'une sorte de foulard en soie attaché dans les cheveux arriva dans la pièce.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez-moi pour le retard mais la chambre des jumeaux était infesté de Doxys hargneux donc j'en ai légèrement baver étant donné que je n'ai pu de Doxycide mais c'est bon, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser. Fit elle.

-Je t'avais dis d'attendre demain matin pour t'occuper de ça Molly chérie. Soupira Arthur.

-C'est pas grave. Oh, vous devez être Vernon et Pétunia Dursley n'est-ce pas ? Je suis enchanté de vous connaître enfin. Déclara Molly en leur tendant la main.

Les deux Moldus se regardèrent alors un à un puis, lorsque le regard de Vernon croisa le regard noir de Maugrey, ils s'empressèrent de serrer chacun la main de Molly sans rien dire.

-Bonsoir Harry chéri, comment vas-tu ? Continua cette dernière avant de serrer fort le jeune Sorcier dans ses bras.

-Ça va Molly, merci bien. Répondit Harry qui eut le souffle légèrement coupé.

-Molly, pourrais-tu nous préparer un bon chocolat chaud s'il te plaît ? Je suis sûr que nos hôtes meurent d'envie de connaître tes capacités culinaires. Fit Tonks.

-Oh oui, je vous prépare ça tout de suite.

En claquant des doigts, Molly fit apparaître huit tasses en céramique qui se mirent à flotter devant elle puis, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle y déversa un onctueux chocolat aux odeurs alléchantes avant de les envoyer devant chaque personne présentes dans le salon.

-Bon, vous m'excuserez si j'écourte ma présence parmi-vous mais j'ai une tonne de paperasses à remplir pour le mariage donc je vais devoir vous quitter plus tôt que prévu.Déclara Bill avant de boire sa tasse d'une traite.

L'aîné des Weasley se leva alors du canapé puis, accompagné de sa mère, il quitta le salon et une fois dans la cuisine, il adressa un signe de la main ainsi qu'un grand sourire et transplana.

-Au fait, où est Fleur ? Demanda Tonks.

-Elle est chez la styliste car mademoiselle n'arrive pas à trouver une robe de mariée qui puisse mettre ses cheveux en valeur. Non mais je vous jure… Répondit Molly d'un air déconfit.

-Elle est sur le Chemin de Traverse avec les autres ? Interrogea Harry en regardant du coin de l'œil son oncle et sa tante qui semblaient hésiter à boire le chocolat que Molly leur avait préparé.

-Non, elle est allé dans des magasins Moldus à Londres car elle trouve leur style beaucoup plus innovant que celui des Sorciers. Fit Molly sur le même air.

Il y eut soudainement une sorte de bruit de cloche qui retentit dans le salon et, en regardant la pendule magique, Harry vit avec joie que Ginny, Ron et les jumeaux étaient marqués sur « en déplacement ».

Quelques secondes après, il y eut cette fois-ci un bruit de craquement sonore suivit de voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt puis, quatre frimousses rousses apparurent dans le salon et chacun portait un sac en toile sur lequel était inscrit le logo de Madame Guipure

En voyant Ginny, son ex-petite amie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler pendant quelques instants les merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec elle l'année dernière et, même si c'était lui-même qui avait décider d'arrêter l'histoire car il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas en sécurité, il avait regretter cette décision un bon nombre de fois.

-Salut mon vieux ! Comment-tu vas ? Fit Ron en lui serrant la main.

-Ça va Ron, heureux de vous revoir. Répondit Harry en constatant une nouvelle fois que son meilleur ami avait l'air d'avoir encore poussé de quelques centimètres en quelques jours.

Ginny s'approcha à son tour de Harry puis, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de devenir aussi rogue qu'une tomate.

-Heureuse de te revoir aussi. Déclara t'elle en souriant.

-Salut Harry, ravi de te savoir en sécurité ici. Fit Georges en lui serrant la main.

Alors que tous les derniers arrivants disaient bonjour à Pétunia et Vernon qui avaient l'air aussi aimables qu'un bouledogue, Fred vint vers Harry pour lui dire bonjour puis, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

-T'inquiètes pas, on a prévu deux ou trois petites bricoles pour égayer le séjour de ton oncle, de ta tante et de ton cousin parmi nous donc ils ne risquent pas de nous oublier de si tôt.

-Fais attention Fred où sinon, je dirait tout à maman. Prévint Ginny qui avait tout entendu.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour le mariage ? Demanda Harry en montrant d'un signe de tête les sacs qui avaient été posés contre un meuble.

-Oui, on a tout ce qu'il faut et je peut même te dire que pour une fois, je n'aurait pas honte de la robe de soirée que je porterait. Répondit Ron d'un air fier

-Et toi Harry, tu seras habillé comment ? Demanda Ginny.

-J'en ai aucune idée mais Tonks m'a dit que nous irions au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine pour que je m'occupe de tout ça. Dit Harry.

-Ah bah très bien, on en profitera pour prendre nos manuels scolaires, ça évitera les allers-retours inutiles. Décida Ron.

-Je ne sais pas si ils seront vraiment utiles pour moi cette année. Fit Harry.

-Hein, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea Ron en le regardant bizarrement.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai nullement l'attention de retourner à Poudlard cette année. Rappela Harry.

Ron voulut répondre mais lorsqu'il vit le signe de Harry signifiant qu'il il y avait du monde autour d'eux qui ne connaissait probablement pas l'existence des Horcruxes, il s'abstint de tout commentaires.

La soirée se poursuivit dans le calme et la bonne humeur puis, lorsque vint l'heure de dîner, Arthur installa une grande table rectangulaire au milieu de la pièce après avoir rangé le canapé contre le mur et Molly y fit léviter toute sorte de bonne nourriture d'un coup de baguette.

-Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley, vous restez manger avec nous ? Demanda Arthur.

-Avec plaisir. Répondit Rémus après avoir jeté un regard à Tonks.

-Désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas car nous sommes de garde ce soir et si le premier ministre ne nous voit pas, il va encore se poser des questions et va m'envoyer tout un tas de note de service sur mon bureau. Fit Kingsley à contrecœur.

Après avoir saluer les deux Aurors, tout le monde s'installa à table et Vernon et Pétunia se mirent au bout sans oser regarder les Sorciers qui se trouvaient prés d'eux, comme si ils n'en revenaient pas d'être la en cet instant précis.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et chacun rigolaient des blagues des jumeaux qui racontaient certaines anecdotes dut à leur magasin.

-L'autre fois par exemple, Mrs Rollins qui est une de nos plus fidèle cliente est venue nous voir pour nous expliquer que, après avoir goûté l'une de nos Sucette-Nez-Glaireux, son fils c'est mit à avoir des plumes qui se sont mises à pousser sur les genoux. Raconta Georges.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'avez vous fait ? Demanda Harry

-Oh, je lui ai dit que nous avions dût nous tromper dans les dosages mais en réalité, étant donné que son fils est un vieil ami à nous, nous lui avons jouer un tour en remplaçant sa Sucette-Nez-Glaireux par une Sucette-Poilante. Finit Fred, ce qui provoqua un fou rire générale.

-Et sinon, le Ministère s'intéresse toujours à vos produits ? Se rappela Harry.

-Oui oui. En une semaine, nous leur avons vendu plus de la moitié de nos stocks de Silencieux pour Baguettes ainsi que nos Bombabouses Paralysantes. Et encore, je ne te parle même pas du succès que nous avons connu grâce à nos Robes Réfractrices car c'est grâce à elles que nous avons réussit à installer un autre magasin en France. Fit Georges.

-Vraiment ? Et qui s'en occupe ?

-Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson. Répondit Fred.

-J'aurait dut m'en douter. Dit Harry car il savait que Lee Jordans était le meilleur ami des jumeaux.  
Le repas se poursuivit aussi bien qu'il avait commencé et, alors que tout le monde parlait de son côté, Arthur s'adressa discrètement à Harry.

-Rappelle-moi demain que j'ai quelque-chose à te dire de très important. Lui murmura t'il.

-Vous pourriez me le dire maintenant, ça serait plus simple. Marmonna Harry.

-Non, je ne voudrait pas que cela se sache. Déclara Arthur.

Harry fixa alors longuement ce dernier puis, il se demanda quel pouvait-être cette chose si importante et se dit que cela avait forcement un rapport quelconque avec les affaires du Ministère.

Lorsque le repas se finit, Molly débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette puis, elle utilisa un sort de Vaisselle afin que tout les couverts utilisés soient lavés avec soin.

-Allez, tout le monde au lit maintenant ! Harry, tu dormiras avec Ron dans sa chambre, Pétunia et Vernon, vous dormirez dans la chambre des jumeaux. Lança Molly.

Harry rigola en s'imaginant son oncle et sa tante allongées sur le lit de la chambre qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un lieu de repos et, en voyant leurs mines dépités, il fut obligé d'esquiver un sourire proche de la moquerie extrême.

-Et vous les jumeaux, vous allez dormir où ? Demanda Harry.

-Dans notre appartement, au dessus de notre magasin. Répondit Georges.

Après avoir saluer tout le monde, se fût sans broncher que Ron et Harry montèrent se coucher et, en arrivant dans la chambre, ce dernier sourit en voyant tout les posters qui n'avaient pas bouger de place depuis l'année dernière.  
De nombreux livres telles que « Quand Super Banane rencontre Neuneu la Schizophrène » ainsi que d'autres ouvrages qui parlaient de Quidditch jonchaient le sol et Harry retrouva ses bagages posés sur son matelas.

-Ton oncle et ta tante, quels curieux personnages ! S'exclama Ron avant de se jeter sur son lit.

-Comprend les, ils viennent sûrement de passer la soirée la plus humiliante de leur vie et encore, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attendent durant leur séjour ici. Fit Harry.

-C'est vrai que pour eux, passer la soirée avec des gens qu'ils qualifiaient d'anormaux, ça doit être extrêmement déplaisant. Rajouta Ron.

-Attends, le pire arrive demain matin : mon cousin. Rappela Harry en détachant les sangles de sa valise.

-Bah ! Il peut pas être pire qu'eux quand même, si ? S'étonna Ron.

-Sache que Dudley peut se montrer très désagréable quand il le veut. Prévint Harry en souriant légèrement.

-Oui mais ce qu'il ne sais pas, c'est que si il est désagréable avec nous, j'en connaît deux qui seront encore plus désagréables avec lui. Dit Ron.

Harry rigola puis, il sortit son pyjama de sa valise et commença à l'enfiler.

-Au fait Harry, quand est-ce que tu comptes te rendre à Godric's Hollow ? Demanda le rouquin.

Depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait pas arrêter de repenser au long périple qu'il allait effectuer et la visite de la maison de ces défunts parents en représentait la première étape.

-Ron, tu sais bien que je refuse que toi et Hermione, vous m'accompagniez. Je veut faire ça seul, comme m'avait dit Dumbledore. Déclara Harry.

-Et tu sais aussi que comme nous sommes deux têtes de mules, nous refusons de te laisser partir seul étant donné que tu es la cible principale d'un immense danger. Dit Ron.

Harry voulut répliquer mais son meilleur ami lui coupa la parole.

-Tu m'excuseras mais je suis mort de fatigue donc on reparlera de ça demain. Bonne nuit mon vieux !

N'ayant pas le choix, Harry s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture puis, il croisa les bras sous sa tête et regarda le plafond tout en réfléchissant.  
Il appréciait grandement le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis prennent soin de lui comme ils le faisaient actuellement mais jamais il n'accepterait de les voir abandonner Poudlard pour lui suivre car ils seraient sûrement plus en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'École plutôt qu'à ces côtés.  
De plus, connaissant les parents de Ron, Harry se doutait forcément qu'ils ne le laisserait pas quitter ses études aussi facilement, surtout pour encourir un danger aussi grand et oppressant.  
Quant aux parents d'Hermione, étant donné qu'il ne les connaissait pas mais que la brunette leur avait sûrement parler de lui, il y avait de fortes chances pour que eux aussi refusent ce choix qui empiéterait sur son avenir professionnel.

Mais d'un autre côté, Harry se disait que, si il partait seul à la recherche des Horcruxes, jamais il ne pourrait rester longtemps loin de ces amis et leur aide lui serait probablement précieuse donc il hésitait.

Il regarda alors sa montre avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Dans quelques minutes, il sera majeur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : De surprises en surprises : **

Harry fut réveillé de bon matin par un bruit de verre.

En se levant, il remarqua que le lit de Ron était vide et, en regardant par la fenêtre, il vit Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette blanche qui le regardait de ses yeux ambre pétillants.

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit rentrer son animal de compagnie qui se jucha aussitôt sur une armoire et hulula doucement.

-Je suis content de te revoir. Déclara Harry en souriant.

Après avoir enfilé un pull et un pantalon, il s'étira tout en baillant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre qui grinça doucement puis, il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien, à part le bruit du vent qui s'infiltrait par les fenêtres.

Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et descendit les marches une à une.

Arrivé en bas, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans l'obscurité la plus totale mais soudainement, lorsque la lumière réapparut, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Au plafond, une énorme banderole sur laquelle était marqué _« Bon anniversaire Harry » _était suspendue et autour d'elle, une multitude de petites diodes clignotaient tout en lançant des étincelles rouges et or.

Tout les murs étaient recouverts de décorations telles que des guirlandes, des ballons de baudruche représentant la tête ébouriffée de Harry ainsi que des petits balais qui lévitaient tout seuls en longeant les murs à toute vitesse.

Plusieurs tables remplies d'alléchants plats étaient disposées contre les murs et, au centre de la pièce, plusieurs personnes dont quelques unes que Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir le regardait, tout en souriant.

Tout d'abord, il y avait Hagrid qui était vêtu d'un énorme manteau en fourrure et qui remplissait à lui seul, une bonne partie de la pièce.

Ensuite, il y avait Fred et Georges, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Ginny, Bill et Charlie, Molly et Arthur, Tonks et Rémus, Kingsley, Maugrey Fol'œil, le professeur Mac Gonagall, Lee Jordan, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood qui portait aujourd'hui un imposant chapeau représentant ce qui ressemblait à deux Détraqueurs qui se battaient en duel, Horace Slughorn, Lavande Brown et Parvati Lavande et dans un coin se trouvaient les Dursley, y compris le gros Dudley qui s'était réfugié prés de Pétunia et la tenait par le bras tout en regardant les Sorciers d'un air inquiet.

-BON ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! Crièrent les invités, d'une seule et même voix.

Sous le choc, Harry se rappela soudainement que depuis quelques heures, il était majeur et qu'en conséquence, il était considéré comme majeur dans le monde des Sorciers, chose qu'il attendait depuis son plus jeune âge.

Le fait de voir tant de monde d'un coup emplit son cœur de bonheur et, sous l'effet de la surprise, il ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes puis, il retrouva ses esprits et fixa un à un tout ces amis avant de prendre la parole.

-Je…je sais pas vraiment quoi dire, je m'attendait pas à voir tant de monde. Balbutia t'il.

-Rien d'étonnant à ça Harry, c'est pas tout les jours que tu deviens majeur donc j'ai pensé que quelques personnes en plus seraient la bienvenue. Expliqua Molly.

-Vous avez bien fait. Fit Harry en s'avançant vers eux.

Après avoir salué rapidement ses amis, Harry se dirigea vers le professeur Slughorn qui était habillé d'une vieille veste en tweed de couleur vert bouteille et ce dernier se trouvait en compagnie de Hagrid et du professeur Mac Gonagall.

-Salut Harry, bon anniversaire mon grand ! Fit Hagrid en lui mettant une tape dans le dos, ce qui faillit le faire tomber en avant.

-Bonjour Hagrid. Mr Slughorn et Mme Mac Gonagall, j'avoue être étonné de vous voir ici. Déclara Harry.

-Harry, mon cher ami, un peu de bon sens voyons ! M'auriez-vous crût capable d'oublier l'anniversaire de mon meilleur élève ? Répondit Slughorn tout en serrant pompeusement la main du jeune Sorcier.

-Et quand à moi, je dois dire que jamais je ne me serai permise de ne pas assister à l'anniversaire de celui qui nous sauvera un jour. Rajouta Minerva en souriant.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Hermione qui accourut vers lui avant de lui sauter joyeusement dans les bras.

-Bon anniversaire Harry ! Je suis si contente d'être la aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas savoir ! S'exclama t'elle.

-Tu es arrivée quand ? Demanda Harry.

-Ce matin, en même temps que ton cousin d'ailleurs.

Harry se tourna alors vers Dudley et vit que ce dernier c'était approché discrètement d'une table sur laquelle de nombreux gâteaux aux aspects alléchants étaient disposés.

-Tu l'aurais vu, il était complètement paniqué en arrivant et, quand ton oncle et ta tante l'ont vu, ils se sont précipités vers lui et l'ont examiné comme si le fait de se retrouver dans notre Monde avait put le blesser. Murmura Ron.

-Ça ne m'étonne que guère. Dit Harry.

-Allez Harry, ouvre tes cadeaux ! S'impatienta Neville en montrant du doigt une table sur laquelle de nombreux paquets de toutes les couleurs étaient empilés.

Jamais Harry n'avait reçu autant de cadeaux en un coup.

Fred et Georges lui avait offert un lot de leurs produit comportant notamment un Silencieux à Baguette ainsi que plusieurs Bombabouses Paralysantes, tout ses camarades de Poudlard lui avait acheté des livres traitant de Quidditch et de Magies diverses, les Aurors, professeurs et membres du Phénix s'étaient collectés pour lui offrir une magnifique tenue de couleur rouge et or qui protégeait de plusieurs sorts aussi divers les uns des autres, Ron et Hermione lui offrir une épaisse couvertures aux couleurs de l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch ainsi qu'un livre intitulé « _Comment contrer les sorts les plus complexes ? _» et enfin, Ginny lui avait offert un pendentif scintillant qui représentait un lion debout sur un rocher en forme de cœur.

Seuls les Dursley ne lui avait rien acheter et à en juger par leur comportement, ce tel élan d'égoïsme ne les avaient apparemment pas gênés.

-Harry, je n'avais pas de place pour entreposer mon cadeau ici donc il t'attend dehors. Déclara Hagrid, une fois que tous les cadeaux furent déballés.

Le concerné regarda le demi-géant avec étonnement.

-Il m'attend dehors ! Répéta t'il.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dit Hagrid en souriant.

Harry jeta alors un regard à Ron qui paraissait aussi étonné que lui puis, il se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée, toujours accompagné de ces convives.

Connaissant Hagrid, Harry s'attendait à ce que son cadeau soit quelque chose de dangereux, vois même de totalement insolite mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, faisant ainsi pénétré un doux vent froid, il se dit alors que le premier adjectif qu'il avait utilisé intérieurement pour désigner ces cadeaux n'était aujourd'hui pas d'actualité.

Dehors, appuyé au petit portail qui entourait la maison, une énorme moto gris foncée équipée d'un side-car de forme ovale brillait de milles feux et son phare avant semblait regarder Harry d'un air de triomphe.

-Oh Hagrid, elle est magnifique ! S'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers la grosse moto.

-Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas… Commença Rémus.

-Si si mon cher ami, il s'agit bien là de la Moto Volante de Sirius. Coupa Hagrid en souriant.

Harry regarda alors à nouveau le demi-géant d'un air interloqué.

-Mon parrain avait une moto !

-Oui, il me l'a donné il y a quelques années afin que je t'emmène avec chez ton oncle et ta tante alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Depuis ce jour, je l'avait cachée dans un coin de la Forêt Interdite avant de pouvoir te l'offrir aujourd'hui. Expliqua Hagrid.

-Et elle est restée seize ans sans être utilisé ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore…

En prononçant ce nom, Hagrid étouffa un léger sanglot.

-Dumbledore m'avait aidé à la réparer à l'aide de nombreux sorts de Consolidation et de Protection et il y a même intégré un très puissant Sortilège d'Invisibilité avant de me donner l'ordre de te l'offrir le jour de tes 17 ans. Reprit Hagrid.

-C'est vraiment…merci beaucoup Hagrid. Se contenta de dire Harry en palpant le guidon chromé et le siége qui avait l'air d'être en cuir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour monter dessus mon vieux ? S'impatienta Ron.

Sans se faire prier, Harry enfourcha la selle et s'installa sur le siège qui était sûrement doté d'un Sortilège de Coussinage puis, il tendit les bras en avant pour agripper le guidon, comme si il s'agissait la d'un gros cylindré.

-Il ne te manque plus qu'un casque ainsi qu'un manteau en cuir et tu ressembleras à un vrai motard. Remarqua Fred, ce qui provoqua une crise de fous rires générale.

-J'en achèterait un quand nous irons au Chemin de Traverse. Décidât Harry.

Après être restés prés de quinze minutes à contempler la moto sous tout ces angles, tout le monde retourna au chaud, dans le salon du Terrier puis, ils commencèrent à manger les plats que Molly avait préparé, tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Blottis dans un coin, les Dursley regardaient la scène avec inquiétude et semblaient hésiter à manger les plats qui leur étaient proposés.

-Dit Harry, ils sont pas un peu…_bizarres_ ton oncle et ta tante ? Demanda Luna d'une voix enjoué.

-Disons qu'ils sont peu habitués à être entourés de gens comme nous, c'est pour ça, ils ne doivent pas se sentir en sécurité dans ce Monde. Répondit Harry.

-Ils seraient pourtant beaucoup plus en sécurité dans le Monde des Sorciers que dans celui des Moldus. Nia Seamus, en se servant un verre de jus de raisins.

-Oui mais ça, c'est ce qu'ils n'ont, hélas, pas l'air de comprendre. Bougonna Harry.

-Tu sais Potter, il y a un tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur ta tante. Déclara Maugrey Fol'Oeil en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Vraiment ? Quoi comme choses ? Demanda Harry.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de tout te dévoiler mais plutôt à elle. Tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est qu'elle comprend beaucoup plus la situation que tu ne le penses. Dit Maugrey, alors que son œil tournait dans tout les sens.

Harry regarda alors sa tante de loin puis, cette dernière lui jeta un regard que jamais il n'avait vu dans ces yeux car il était mélangé de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de désappointement total.

Il se dit alors que, si elle avait des choses à lui et ça, il s'en doutait, il essayerait d'aller lui parler dés qu'il aurait l'occasion de se trouver seul avec elle.

La journée continua alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur et, en milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'ils jouaient à un immense jeu de société Magique, Arthur se faufila prés de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler, il faudrait que tu ailles le retrouver dans notre chambre.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Désolé mais je ne peut pas te parler de ça ici. Répondit Arthur, avant de retourner prés des Aurors.

Harry sembla alors hésiter, se demandant qui pourrait bien avoir envie de lui parler seul à seul puis, il se leva de table, provoquant ainsi plusieurs cris de lamentation.

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant ! Encore un tour et tu allais pouvoir acheter la Rue de l'Impasse ! S'exclama Parvati.

-Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry se dirigea alors vers l'escalier qu'il monta silencieusement, toujours en se demandant de qui il pourrait bien s'agir puis, arrivé devant la porte de la chambre des parents de Ron, il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dedans.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il rentrait dans cette pièce du Terrier et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était banale.

A gauche en rentrant, il y avait plusieurs meubles sur lesquelles diverses photos de la famille Weasley étaient posées ainsi que sur les murs, ce qui cachait une partie de la tapisserie fleurie et, à droite, un grand lit en bois comblait l'espace.

Harry s'approcha d'une photo représentant Ginny qui était allongée sur l'herbe et faisait un signe de main puis, il la prit et la regarda longuement tout en repensant aux bons moment qu'il avait passé avec elle.

Soudainement, une vox familière retentit dans la pièce.

-Je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de te le dire Harry mais Ginny Weasley et toi, vous formiez un charmant petit couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Explications à huis clos :**

Á peine la voix eut retentit dans la pièce que Harry leva la tête, fixant ainsi un grand cadre de tableau dans lequel un vieux Sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux pétillants cachés par des lunettes en demi-lune le regardait.

-Alors Harry, on ne dit pas bonjour à son ancien Directeur ? Demanda le Dumbledore, en souriant.

Sous le choc, Harry mit du temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Je ne doute pas que tu sois surpris de me voir et, à vrai dire, je n'en pensais pas moins. Avoua Dumbledore.

-Je…je n'en revient pas. Se contenta de dire Harry.

-Je te comprends Harry. En tout cas, avant toutes choses et surtout, avant que ma vieille mémoire ne se mette encore à me jouer des tours, je tiens à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Déclara calmement Dumbledore.

-Merci beaucoup. Marmonna Harry.

-Bon, je suppose que tu as plein de choses à me demander non ? En tout cas moi, j'ai plusieurs choses à t'expliquer sur ma présence ici ainsi que sur mon brusque décès prémédité. Déclara Dumbledore.

Bien sûr que Harry avait des choses à lui dire. Plusieurs même. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore quelques jours auparavant, un tas de questions ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer dans sa tête mais jamais il ne serait douté qu'il aurait eut l'occasion de les lui poser un jour.

-J'ai…j'ai tellement de choses à vous demander. Déclara Harry.

-Commençons par le commencement veux-tu ? D'abord, je suppose que tu te demandes ce qu'un vieux Sorcier comme moi fait dans ce tableau, me trompe-je ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Dit Harry.

-Très bien, cela peut paraître tout à fait anodin mais l'explication est vraiment très simple. Avant de quitter le cycle de la Vie, tout les puissants Sorciers qui, hélas, décèdent ont le choix, ou de rejoindre le Monde des Morts, ou de rejoindre l'Âme des Tableaux, c'est à dire que leurs corps et leurs âmes sont transférés dans des tableaux, comme moi à l'heure actuelle.

-Mais vos pouvoirs, vous les avez toujours ?

-Non, tous mes pouvoirs ont été vidés lorsque mon Âme voguait entre le Monde des Morts et l'Âme des Tableaux. La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est d'aller de tableaux en tableaux, comme bon me semble, et de parler aux gens que j'aperçois, comme ce que je fais en ce moment même.

-Si seulement Rogue ne vous avait pas tué, vous ne sauriez pas la en ce moment. Fit Harry en baissant la tête.

-Excellente remarque Harry mais ce que je vais te dire là va sans doute te paraître surprenant mais promet-moi de rester calme, car je ne voudrait pas que tu casses quelque chose à l'intérieur de cette si charmante chambre.

S'attendant au pire, le jeune Sorcier se posa sur le rebord du lit et regarda le portrait de son ancien Directeur avec intérêt.

-Très bien, je suppose que l'année dernière, tu te rappelles de l'apparence noircie de mon bras droit n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais, par la suite, expliqué que cela c'était produit après que j'ai brisé la bague de Gaunt, qui était en fait un Horcruxe, tu t'en rappelles ? Commença Dumbledore.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Harry se remémora tout les moments qu'il avait passé l'année dernière avec son Directeur, surtout les nombreux souvenirs de la famille Jedusor qu'il avait vu dans sa Pensine.

-Oui, je m'en rappelle parfaitement.

-La chose que tu ne savais pas, c'était que ce puissant Sortilège que Voldemort y avait intégré et qui c'était émané de cet Horcruxe m'avait, en quelque sorte, empoisonné. Au fil des jours, après cet incident, je sentais tous mes pouvoirs s'évaporer et la faiblesse me gagnait. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Même les Potions que le professeur Rogue me préparait ne me soignait pas et les nombreux Médicomages que je consultais n'ont pas put me trouver de remède. Il fallait donc que je regarde la vérité en face, les jours m'étaient comptés et, faible comme je l'étais, je n'étais pas d'une grande utilité en ce qui concernait l'avenir de notre Monde.

Le Directeur marqua une pause puis, il reprit doucement.

-Je me suis donc entretenu avec Severus et je lui ai confié une tâche très importante qu'il a mit beaucoup de temps à accepter. Comme d'après ses dires, je savais que des Mangemorts attaqueraient probablement Poudlard dans les mois à venir, je me suis dit qu'il était grand temps de frapper un grand coup. Étant donné que Lord Voldemort prenait Severus comme un espion infiltré chez nous, il fallait qu'il croit par la suite qu'à présent, ton ancien professeur de Potions était bel et bien un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts et que, désormais, il ne vivait plus que pour le servir.

-Mais comment aurait-il put faire croire ça à un Mage Noir aussi puissant ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est là que la tâche que j'avait confié au professeur Rogue intervient. Tu comprends, depuis quelques temps, avec l'Ordre du Phénix, nous commencions à tourner légèrement en rond. Ce que nous faisions ne nous avançait à rien et plus les jours passaient, plus nous avions le sentiment que toutes nos sources secrètes à propos des agissements de Lord Voldemort et de ces sbires étaient de moins en moins fiables. Si nous voulions reprendre l'avantage, il nous fallait des informations sûres, qui viennent de chez l'ennemi et, en l'occurrence, le professeur Rogue était le profil exact du parfait informateur puisqu'il avait déjà servit dans le côté des Ténèbres.

-Et je doit comprendre quoi dans tout ça ?

-En me tuant, c'est l'avenir de milliers de Sorciers et de Sorcières que Severus à sauver.

-Vous voulez-dire que…

-Je crois que tu as tout compris Harry, c'est sous mes ordres que le professeur Rogue à agit en me tuant. C'est moi même qui lui ai demandé de lancer le Sortilège de la Mort sur moi. Coupa Dumbledore d'une voix très calme.

Cette déclaration laissa Harry sous le choc pendant plusieurs secondes qui se distinguèrent par un silence total.

Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour lui, tout cela était totalement inconcevable et complètement tiré par les cheveux.

-Vous comprendrez sans doute que je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous venez de me raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry.

-Bien sûr que je m'en doute Harry mais cependant, il faut que tu regardes les choses en face et que tu assimiles certaines choses. Comme je te l'ai dit, Severus Rogue a mit énormément de temps à accepter mon plan car il était comme toi…

-…je vous interdis de me comparer à ce traître…

-…il ne comprenait pas que le fait de me tuer résoudrait beaucoup de choses. Il pensait que ma place était toujours dans le Monde des Sorciers et il ne voyait pas le côté stratégique de la chose. Non seulement pour nous, cela nous a permit d'apprendre un tas de choses sur ce que manigançait Voldemort et en plus, ce dernier à fait grâce à Severus de toute sa confiance après m'avoir tué, ce qui signifie qu'à présent, il lui confie de précieux renseignements à propos de ce qu'il compte faire prochainement.

-Et, en admettant que ce que vous dîtes est vrai, comment Rogue pourrait-il arriver à mentir aussi facilement à Voldemort ?

-Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un très puissant Occlumens donc, en conséquence, mentir n'est pas vraiment un problème pour lui. Répondit Dumbledore.

-Et, toujours en admettant que Rogue joue un double rôle, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il est réellement de notre côté ? Si ça se trouve, il vous a tué avec plaisir, et non pas avec réticence.

-Je connais le professeur Rogue et je sais que…

-Rogue est un assassin ! Rien d'autre ! Si il vous fournit réellement des renseignements sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, à l'Ordre du Phénix, qui vous-dit qu'il ne va pas essayer de leur tendre un piége un jour, hein ?

-Il ne les fournit pas directement à l'Ordre du Phénix mais plutôt à moi et ensuite, c'est moi qui leur transmet, sans dire de qui je les tient bien sûr car sinon, ils ne me croiraient pas, comme toi Harry.

-Et Drago Malefoy, vous en faîtes quoi de lui ? Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que c'est Rogue qui l'avait engager pour essayer de vous tuer tout au long de l'année dernière.

-Une fois de plus Harry, tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas Severus qui lui a demander de faire ça puisqu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que Lord Voldemort en personne lui avait demandé de faire, afin de le faire entrer dans le clan très fermé des Mangemorts, sous la demande de Lucius. Mais ceci n'a peu d'importance maintenant. Nous savions tous que Drago avait un sérieux penchant pour la Magie Noire donc il a, hélas, accomplit sa destinée en rejoignant les troupes des Forces Obscures.

En moins de cinq minutes, le peu de choses que Harry venait d'entendre ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait y croire cela paraissait insensé.

-Et comment est-ce que Rogue fait pour vous les fournir ses informations ? Il vous envoie des hiboux ?

Dumbledore rigola doucement.

-Tu as déjà vu des hiboux dans des tableaux ? Voyons Harry, fait preuve d'un peu de bon sens tout de même. J'utilise le même moyen que celui que j'utilise avec toi, c'est à dire le face à face mural.

-Vous vous entretenez avec ce traître alors qu'il vous a tué il y a à peine quelques jours !

-Harry, croit-moi, si je te dit que ce n'est pas un traître, c'est que ça n'en est réellement pas un.

-Dans ce cas la, donnez-moi ne serait-ce qu'une preuve valable à ça et peut-être que je ne douterait plus de vos dires.

-La preuve ? C'est toi Harry.

Une fois de plus, Harry parut étonné.

Il se leva alors du lit puis, il fit les cents pas dans la chambre, les mains croisés derrière le dos et la tête baissée.

-Qu'ai-je à voir dans cette histoire encore ?

-C'est le professeur Rogue qui m'a informé que des Mangemorts allaient t'attaquer le soir de ton anniversaire.

-Vraiment ? Il a dut se tromper alors. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi chercherait-il à me protéger ?

-Malheureusement pour toi et heureusement pour l'avenir de ce Monde, il ne c'est pas trompé

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le dos de Harry.

-Comment-ça il ne c'est pas trompé ?

-Hier soir, une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts ont attaqué ta maison située au 4 Privet Drive et ils l'ont réduite en cendres avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Dumbledore et le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

-Quoi !

-Je suis sûr que tu m'as très bien compris Harry. Dans le monde des Moldus, nous avons réussi à faire passer cela pour un accident grâce à de puissants Sortilèges de Confusion mais, aux yeux des autorités locales, toi et ta famille êtes déclarés pour morts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Encore un au revoir ?**

-Déclarés pour morts ? Mais…

-Je sais Harry, ce que tu viens d'entendre là est sûrement terrible à accepter mais nous n'avons rien put faire pour empêcher cela, j'en suis navré. Déclara Dumbledore.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux hirsutes puis, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche tout en tapant du poing sur un buffet.

-C'est pas pour moi que c'est le plus terrible, c'est surtout pour mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin. Cela signifie pour eux qu'ils vont devoir habiter dans notre Monde jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et ça, ils ne vont sûrement pas l'accepter aussi facilement, croyez-moi.

-Je m'en doute bien Harry, c'est pour ça que nous ne leur avons pas annoncé la nouvelle dés ce matin car sinon, cela aurait gâché ton anniversaire. Ton cousin a vu ce qu'il restait de la maison mais les Aurors qui sont allés le chercher ce matin lui ont lancé un Sortilège d'Amnésie afin qu'il oublie tout ça. Fit Dumbledore.

-Donc, pour en revenir à Rogue, si je comprends bien, il m'aurait sauvé la vie ! S'étonna Harry.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu as finalement décidé de me croire ? Demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

-Mais pourquoi sauverait-il la personne qu'il a le plus haït durant ses sept dernières années ?

-Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle personne Harry et ça, il le sait très bien.

Le jeune Sorcier retourna s'asseoir sur le lit puis, il laissa voguer son esprit pendant quelques secondes, ne pensant ainsi à rien, à part ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Si Dumbledore disait juste, et ça, il n'en doutait peu, il avait une dette envers celui qu'il avait détesté au plus profond de lui même pendant des années et ce dernier l'aurait, en quelque sorte, sauvé d'une mort quasi-certaine.

-Connaissant ta forte tête, je sais qu'il est inutile d'insister sur ce que Severus Rogue a fait, ou n'a pas fait donc je te laisse forger ta propre opinion sur ce sujet la. As-tu d'autres questions à me poser Harry ?

-Je…

-Très bien, dans ce cas la, c'est moi qui vais t'en poser. As-tu réfléchit à propos de la mission que je t'ai confié, au sujet des Horcruxes ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet, Harry mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Oui bien sûr, je ne cesse d'y penser jours et nuits. Je compte d'ailleurs m'y mettre dés que le mariage de Bill et de Fleur sera passé. Déclara fièrement Harry.

-Vraiment ? Je m'en doutait. C'est pour ça que je tient à te donner quelques informations afin que tu les retrouve le plus rapidement possible.

-Très bien, je vous écoute. Dit Harry, intéressé.

-Il y a une vingtaine d'années, peut-être même une trentaine, un jeune élève du nom de Mathias Tayson étudiait à Poudlard et appartenait à la maison de Pouffsoufle. C'était un élève studieux, très discipliné et il ne vivait que pour un seul but : celui de devenir Antiquaire et de reprendre le Magasin de son père qui se trouvait, jadis, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Dumbledore marqua une pause puis, il toussota légèrement et continua son récit.

-Á la fin de ses études, avant de faire le métier dont il rêvait, cet élève a arpenté de nombreux pays, à la recherche d'objets aux capacités magiques et il c'est forgé un nom dans ce domaine, les gens l'appelait le Fouineur. Lors de son retour en Angleterre, Mathias a donc reprit le magasin de son père qui était parti en retraite et il y a entreposé tous ces bibelots. Ses affaires marchaient bien et, au fil des jours, de plus en plus de clients venaient acheter des objets chez lui et certains même lui en revendaient à bons prix. Cela à duré pendant au moins dix années comme ça puis, lorsque son père est mort, toutes les parts qu'il avait mit dans son commerce sont partis en fumée, entraînant ensuite la fermeture du magasin car de nombreuses charges financières se sont succéder. Mathias à donc abandonner son rêve le plus cher, et il est allé vivre à Balais-les-Pins, une petite bourgade située à proximité de Manchester.

-Pourquoi me dîtes-vous ça ?

-Car il y a de grandes chances pour que Mathias ai en sa possession un des Horcruxes que tu es chargé de retrouver Harry.

-Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Tu n'as pas idée de la quantité de renseignements intéressants qui circulent dans ses tableaux Harry. Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune Sorcier hésita longuement puis, il reprit la parole.

-Très bien, j'essaierais d'aller y faire un tour.

-Et maintenant, as-tu réussi à détruire le médaillon que nous avions réussit à trouver, avant que je ne quitte ce Monde ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry avait complètement oublié ce faux Horcruxe qu'ils avaient déniché dans une grotte ensorcelée par Voldemort et, comme Dumbledore avait été brusquement tué, il n'était pas au courant de la véritable nature de ce médaillon.

-Ce n'était pas un Horcruxe. Déclara Harry.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le médaillon que nous avons eut tant de mal à rapporter n'était en fait qu'une pâle copie d'un Horcruxe. Résuma rapidement Harry.

-Une copie dis-tu ? Mais dans ces cas-la Harry, explique moi l'intérêt qu'aurait eut Lord Voldemort à l'entreposer dans un lieu aussi bien protégé.

Sans hésiter, Harry lui récita tout ce qui était inscrit sur le parchemin qu'il avait trouvé dans le parchemin et, comme il avait dût le lire une bonne centaine de fois, il n'eut aucun mal à en dire l'intégralité.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, un long silence se fit entendre puis, Dumbledore se mit à faire les cents pas dans son tableau.

-Ce que tu viens de m'apprendre la Harry est extrêmement ennuyeux mais, si la personne qui a subtilisé cet Horcruxe se fait appeler R.A.B, j'ai peut-être une idée quant à son identité. Déclara Dumbledore.

-Vous pensez à qui Monsieur ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ici car j'ai peur que nos conversations soient interceptées mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un petit tour à la Maison des Black t'en apprendrait beaucoup.

Le fait de savoir qu'il devrait probablement retourner dans la maison de son défunt parrain pour avoir plus d'éclaircissements à ce sujet lui rappela alors Sirius, et tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui avant qu'il ne meurt, deux ans auparavant.

Retourner dans cette maison en sachant qu'elle était probablement vide ne l'enchanta guère mais si cela pouvait l'aider dans sa mission, il irait dés qu'il trouverait le temps.

-Est-ce qu'il faudra que j'explique aux autres pourquoi je doit partir ? Demanda Harry.

-Certains comme Rémus, Minerva, Arthur et Tonks sont au courant que je t'ai confié une mission Harry donc ils se chargeront d'expliquer tout cela aux autres membres de l'Ordre au moment venu, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter là dessus.

-Et est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrais emmener Ron et Hermione avec moi ?

Dumbledore se remit à rire doucement.

-Á vrai dire Harry, je me doutais que tu me poserais cette question, étant donné que vous êtes quasiment inséparables donc si tes deux meilleurs amis sont d'accord pour t'aider à accomplir cette tâche comme il se doit, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais. Dit-il.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête machinal.

-Bon, cela serait dommage que la journée d'anniversaire qui t'était prévue se passe sans toi et de plus, si tu restes encore ici, tes invités vont commencer à s'ennuyer.

Le jeune Sorcier se leva de son lit, jeta un regard à la photo de Ginny puis, il s'adressa à nouveau à Dumbledore.

-Nous nous reverrons Harry, tu peux en être certain. Je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage pour ton long périple et surtout je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, fie toi à ton instinct.

-Et si j'ai besoin de vos conseils, comment je dois m'y prendre pour pouvoir vous parler ?

-Essaye de trouver un tableau et demande moi. Ils sauront où et comment me trouver mais surtout mon grand, ne t'aventure pas dans la première maison venue.

-Je ne vous dit donc pas adieu ?

-Non Harry, un simple au revoir suffira amplement. Allez, file maintenant, y'a beaucoup de monde qui t'attend en bas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Premiers essais concluants :**

En sortant de la chambre de Arthur et Molly, Harry mit quelques secondes à reprendre ces esprits.

Il avait apprit tellement de choses en si peu de temps que désormais, un grand nombre de questions et de nouvelles informations trottaient dans sa tête et, se connaissant, il savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps de réadaptation avant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Une fois qu'il se sentit quasiment remit de ces émotions, il descendit les marches une à une puis, arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers le salon, dans lequel il retrouva ces amis qui discutaient autour de la table, tout en grignotant de succulents macarons glacés.

-Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? J'ai commencé à te chercher un peu partout dans la maison mais Arthur m'a dit que tu étais « hautement occupé ». Fit Hermione.

-Il n'avait pas tort. Répondit Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, avant de lancer à Ron un regard qui voulait dire qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard.

Voyant ce regard, Hermione savait qu'il était inutile d'insister et elle se contenta de lui servir trois macarons dans une assiette, qu'elle lui remit ensuite.

-Dommage que tu n'ai pas put finir notre partie de Monopoly Magique, je les ai tous battus à plate couture ! S'exclama Neville.

-J'aurait vraiment aimé voir ça. Avoua Harry.

Aux alentours de 16h, alors que tout le monde discutait activement autour de la table, Harry se tourna vers son ancien professeur de Métamorphose et lui posa une question qui ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête, en plus de beaucoup d'autres.

-Professeur Mac Gonagall, qui va enseigner les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal cette année ?

-Oh ça Potter, croyez-moi que cela n'a pas été très facile à trouver. Avec le terrible incident qui a coûté la vie à notre cher Directeur, la cote de notoriété de l'école a encore plus baissé que d'habitude donc le nombre de professeurs qui ce sont proposés pour tenir ce poste aurait put se compter sur le bout des doigts.

-Finalement, c'est Miss Gryfield, une de mes anciennes élèves, qui a obtenu ce poste. Elle a un potentiel de Magie assez impressionnant pour son jeune âge et, sans vouloir me vanter, j'y suis sûrement pour beaucoup dans son parcours. Continua Horace Slughorn.

-Et qui va diriger l'École à présent ? Demanda Harry.

-Étant donné que j'étais la directrice-adjointe, le rôle de Directrice Principale me revient de droit. Déclara Minerva.

-Mais vous continuerez à enseigner les cours de Métamorphoses, n'est-ce pas ? Espéra Neville.

-Bien sûr Londubat, je continuerait à vous donner des devoirs en plus si jamais vous ne parvenez toujours pas à transformer ne serait-ce qu'un simple rat en un misérable pot de fleur. Répondit Minerva en souriant légèrement.

Cette phrase provoqua alors une crise de rires générale et, à en voir la tête de Neville, ce dernier paraissait légèrement vexé.

-Dit Harry, et si tu nous faisais une démonstration de tes talents de motard tant qu'il fait encore jour ? Proposa Dean.

-Sans casque ? Je préfère pas prendre le risque, désolé mon vieux mais il faudra attendre un peu pour me voir à l'œuvre.

-Tu sais Harry, même sans casque, si tu ne voles pas trop haut et tant que nous ne sommes pas loin de toi, tu ne risques strictement rien. Si jamais tu tombes, nous serons te faire ralentir, tu peux en être certain. Assura Rémus.

-En plus, je te rappelle que c'est…Dumbledore en personne qui a réparé et consolidé cette moto à ton attention donc tu peux être sûr d'être en sécurité dessus. Ajouta Hagrid.

Harry sembla hésiter puis, en regardant par la fenêtre, il posa son regard sur sa magnifique moto qui brillait de milles feux.

-Qui se propose pour tester le side-car et pour monter derrière moi ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait dehors, légèrement écarté de Harry, sauf Ron et Hermione qui étaient à côté de lui, prés à monter sur la moto en sa compagnie.

-Bon, Hermione, étant donné que tu es plus petite que Ron, tu n'as qu'a prendre le side-car étant donné que ce n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse rentrer dedans avec ses longues jambes. Déclara Harry à la rigolade.

-Á vos ordres chef !

Aussitôt, la brunette s'approcha du side-car puis, elle ouvrit la petite portière qui se trouvait sur le côté et se hissa confortablement sur le fauteuil en satin rouge avant de refermer la porte en un claquement sec.

-Allez Ron, monte derrière moi ! Fit Harry.

Son meilleur ami obéit et s'installa à califourchon derrière Harry en appuyant son dos contre le petit dossier composé d'un coussin et s'agrippa à deux poignées situées sur les côtés du réservoir.

-C'est bon, vous êtes prêts ?

Hermione répondit par un signe de la main et Ron par un grognement.

-Très bien…

Harry sembla hésiter puis, soudainement, une question lui vint à l'esprit.

-Hagrid, comment on la démarre ?

-Oh, la clé doit-être dans la boîte à gants si mes souvenirs sont exactes. Dit Hagrid.

Harry chercha alors ce qui aurait put ressembler à une boite à gants et vit une sorte de sacoche en toile solidement fixé sur la carlingue du véhicule et, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il en sortit un trousseau de clés rouillés ainsi qu'un vieux porte-clé sur lequel un dessin de moto miniature était gravé.

Sans hésiter une seconde, Harry enfonça la clé dans le contact et la tourna promptement.

Aussitôt, la moto démarra dans un bruit de froissement mécanique puis, un épais nuage de fumée noire sortit du pot d'échappement et s'évapora dans les cieux.

-Tu sais t'en servir Harry ? Brailla Hagrid.

Le jeune Sorcier se rappela alors que, lorsqu'il était à Privet Drive, son oncle regardait souvent diverses émissions portées sur la mécanique en générale et il avait déjà vu à maintes et maintes reprises des personnes qui pilotaient une moto.

-Oui, ça devrait aller ! Répondit Harry.

Il posa alors sa main sur la poignée droite, la tourna doucement et, aussitôt, la moto commença à avancer tout en cahotant légèrement.

-Va plus vite Harry ! Hurla Ron.

Sans attendre une seconde, le Sorcier tourna la poignée le plus qu'il put et il partit alors à toute allure dans le jardin du Terrier, le vent lui fouettant agréablement le visage, tout en slalomant entre les arbres et évitant au passage quelques Gnomes de Jardin qui, alertés par le bruit, fuyaient le plus vite possible en direction de ce qui leur servait de cachette.

-C'est génial ! Hurla Ron.

Harry jeta alors un coup d'œil au side-car et vit que Hermione était scotchée à son siège et semblait retenir sa respiration, de crainte de vomir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Attends, je vais essayer quelque-chose. Décida Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse de son meilleur ami, ce dernier appuya brusquement sur la pédale qui se situait à hauteur de son pied droit tout en braquant rapidement à droite, dérapant maladroitement sur l'herbe et il vit alors que tout le monde les regardait d'un air presque épaté.

-Harry, essaye de voler, il faut leur en mettre plein la vue ! S'exclama Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Harry regarda alors le guidon, à la recherche de ce qui lui permettrait de s'envoler puis, il vit un bouton rouge sur lequel un F était gravé profondément.

-Ok, alors accroche toi mon vieux, ça risque d'être décoiffant. Conseilla Harry.

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre car son meilleur ami se mit soudainement à accélérer tout en passant les vitesses une par une puis soudainement, il pressa le bouton rouge.

Il y eut alors un bruit d'explosion ainsi qu'un bruit de ferraille puis, tout d'un coup la moto commença à prendre son envol en s'envolant doucement mètres par mètres et, au bout d'une minute, ils se trouvaient à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, surplombant ainsi tout le Terrier.

-Wahou, c'est vraiment génial ! Hurla Harry en regardant droit devant lui.

-Moins rapide qu'un Balai mais beaucoup plus confortable ! Rajouta Ron.

Á l'intérieur du side-car, Hermione fit un signe de main à Harry, signifiant que tout allait bien et ce dernier lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

Après avoir passé prés d'une demi-heure prés de son ancien Directeur qui lui avait apprit tout un tas de mauvaises et étonnantes nouvelles, cela faisait le plus grand bien à Harry de respirer à nouveau l'air frais et de ressentir de nouvelles sensations, tout en étant accompagné de ces meilleurs amis.

Ainsi, les cheveux virevoltant dans le vent glacial de ce milieu d'après-midi, Harry se sentait bien, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis le début des vacances et il voulait que ce moment ne dure à jamais.

Malgré le poids de l'Élu qui reposait sur ses épaules, toute la tension omniprésente qui régnait dans ce Monde et le fait de savoir que la Mort pouvait frapper à n'importe quel moment, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître en cet instant même, Harry Potter se sentait fort


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Fin d'une journée inoubliable :**

Après toutes ses acrobaties aériennes, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de retourner avec les invités et la soirée se poursuivit aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé : dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après que tout le monde ai dîné activement autour du succulent repas préparé une fois de plus par Molly, Maugrey Fol'œil, après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un coup de serviette, prit la parole de sa voix glaireuse.

-C'est pas le tout mes amis mais il va falloir raccompagner tout ce petit monde chez eux avant que la nuit tombe.

Tout le monde se leva alors de sa chaise et, légèrement troublé par cette annonce soudaine, Harry mit du temps avant de réagir.

-Comment comptez-vous les raccompagner chez eux ? Demanda t'il.

-Certains ont leur permis de Transplanage mais pour les autres, le Transplanage d'Escorte devrait faire l'affaire. Dit Tonks.

Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, n'écoutant que son courage, il se mit debout sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et regarda tout le monde.

-S'il vous plait, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire avant que vous ne partiez. Déclara t'il.

Aussitôt, ces anciens camarades et professeurs se retournèrent pour le regarder, intrigués.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas extrêmement doué pour ce genre de chose mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser partir d'ici sans vous remercier pour cette journée, et sans vous dire à quel point j'était heureux de l'avoir partager avec vous. Tout ce que je souhaite à présent, c'est que vous preniez bien soin de vous et que, surtout, vous restiez bien sur vos gardes, quoi qu'il arrive.

Tout le monde se mit alors à applaudir bruyamment et, lorsque Harry descendit de son perchoir, il fut alors hué et sifflé pour son bref discours puis, tout le monde s'approcha de lui, afin de lui taper sur l'épaule et de le féliciter.

-Pour vos prochains discours Monsieur Potter, je serai ravi de pouvoir vous aider à les préparer car je dois dire que celui-la était particulièrement maigrelet. Proposa Horace Slughorn.

-Je retient votre offre, professeur.

Après multiples serrages de mains et embrassades, Lee Jordan, Seamus et Dean sortirent de la maison accompagnés de Maugrey Fol'œil et de Rémus tandis que Neville, Luna, Parvati et Lavande s'approchèrent de la cheminée dans laquelle un jolie feu crépitait doucement.

-Miss Brown, à vous l'honneur. Déclara Minerva en lui tendant un pot en terre cuite.

Lavande plongea alors la main dans le pot, attrapa une poignée de poudre puis, elle la jeta dans la flamme, créant ainsi des étincelles violettes.

-Á bientôt Harry, bonne fin de vacances ! Fit-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire et en lui faisant un signe de mains.

La jeune fille s'avança alors dans les flammes et -derrière lui, Harry entendit la voix de Pétunia dire « Oh mon dieu ! »- puis, après avoir prononcé à haute voix son adresse, Lavande disparut en une légère fumée.

Cette opération se répéta encore trois fois et, au bout de la troisième fois, en plus d'Harry, il ne restait dans la pièce plus que tout les membres de la famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione, Horace Slughorn, Tonks, Minerva, Hagrid et les Dursley qui, recroquevillés dans un coin ne disaient rien ou plutôt n'osaient rien dire.

Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air nostalgique.

Les douze dernières heures qu'il venait de passer ici avaient été si inoubliables et si magiques pour lui que le simple fait de voir la pièce si brusquement vide l'emplit de regrets.

-Allons, rien de tel qu'un peu de ménage pour clôturer cette magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas jeunes gens ? Fit Molly.

Les jumeaux ainsi que Ron et Ginny répondirent par un grognement.

-Á moins, bien sûr, que Harry veuille lancer son premier Sort de Ménagement.

Le concerné répondit alors par un sourire puis, sans plus attendre, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura :

-_Femenagi _!

Aussitôt, tous les couverts, assiettes, plats et autres ustensiles s'envolèrent jusqu'aux grands éviers de la cuisine et les robinets s'ouvrirent et un jet d'eau chaude rinça la vaisselle tandis qu'une brosse la nettoyait.

-Waou, on dirait que t'as pratiqué des Sortilège de Nettoyage toute ta vie ! Remarqua Ginny avec admiration.

Harry répondit par un sourire puis, quelques Sortilèges plus tard, le salon du Terrier avait retrouvé son aspect coquet et chaleureux.

Tout les papiers de bonbons, miettes de gâteaux et autres détritus avaient été aspirés d'un coup de baguette par Molly tandis que Bill c'était occupé de décrocher toutes les banderoles qui pendaient au plafond à l'effigie d'Harry.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, ils s'étaient occupés de remettre le mobilier à sa place, c'est-à-dire de remettre les canapés et les tables comme ils étaient la veille au soir et en cinq minutes, plus rien ne laissait à croire qu'une vingtaine de personnes s'étaient réunis aujourd'hui dans cet espace si confiné.

-Voila qui est parfait ! Allez, tout le monde au lit maintenant, et que ça saute ! Oui Ginny, c'est valable également pour toi ! Ordonna Molly en les menaçant avec sa baguette.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny commencèrent à regagner leurs chambres respectives mais soudainement, Fred et Georges rentrèrent dans la maison en courant, d'un air paniqué.

-Mon dieu c'est affreux, venez voir ! S'exclama Fred, à bout de souffle.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bill.

-Venez dehors, vite ! Répondit George.

Arthur se tourna alors vers Harry.

-Vous quatre, sortez vos baguettes et restez en arrière. Bill, Charlie et Tonks, passez devant, on vous couvre avec Hagrid et Horace. Ordonna t'il.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et sortit sa baguette qu'il tendit droit devant lui avant de suivre tout les Sorciers qui sortaient de la maison.

Au dehors, la nuit était noire et glaciale.

A première vue, il n'y avait l'air d'y avoir rien d'anormal aux alentours mais lorsque Fred leur fit signe de les suivre derrière la maison, ce fût à pas de sioux que les Sorciers obéirent.

Derrière lui, Harry entendait la respiration saccadée de Hermione et à ces côtés, Ron murmurait d'incompréhensibles paroles.

Arrivés à destination, tout le monde s'arrêta pour regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, une épaisse fumée rouge et or flottait doucement et représentait le visage ébouriffé de Harry tandis qu'à côté de ce même visage, un message clignotait et disait « Bon anniversaire Harry ! ».

-Les jumeaux ! Ne me refaite plus jamais une peur comme celle la ! Tonna Molly en rangeant sa baguette.

-C'est vraiment de la très belle magie. Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Horace Slughorn.

-Alors Harry, t'en penses quoi ? Demanda Georges en souriant.

-C'est magnifique, vraiment magnifique.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Péripéties sur le Chemin de Traverse :**

En ce début de vacances, l'ambiance au Terrier était relativement paisible.

Depuis son arrivée, Harry vaquait à de nombreuses occupations telles que les Échecs, le Quidditch avec Ron et ces deux aînés, le travail scolaire et la lecture, avec tout les livres qu'il avait reçu à son anniversaire.

Au lendemain de celui-ci, Harry s'était empressé de raconter à ces amis la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Dumbledore et, comme il l'avait prévu, Ron et Hermione avaient eut du mal à croire ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

Lorsqu'il leur annonça que les Dursley étaient condamnés à rester dans le Monde de la Magie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un cri.

-Et tu vas leur annoncer quand la nouvelle ? Demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas, c'est loin d'être facile à dire tu sais. Je me vois mal aller voir mon oncle pour lui dire « oh au fait, j'ai oublié de vous le dire mais dans votre Monde, vous êtes considérés comme morts ». Répondit Harry.

-Peut-être que tu devrais d'abord en parler à ta tante, d'après ce que nous a dit Maugrey, tu ne sais pas tout sur elle donc peut-être qu'elle sera plus apte à t'écouter. Rappela Hermione.

Harry avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête et c'était promit de parler avec sa tante dés que l'occasion se présenterait.

Le mercredi de la première semaine, une sortie au Chemin de Traverse organisé et orchestrée par Maugrey Fol'œil avait été prévue afin que Harry puisse s'acheter un smoking pour le mariage.

D'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix tels que Tonks, Bill et Charlie Weasley, Rémus et Kingsley étaient aussi de la partie afin de protéger Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny d'éventuels dangers pouvant être rencontrés en chemin.

Pour des mesures de sécurité, Maugrey avait décider de partir tôt le matin, afin d'arriver à l'heure d'ouverture des magasins et surtout à l'heure de la journée où l'endroit était le moins fréquenté.

Le matin de l'excursion, deux voitures du Ministère étaient garées devant la maison du Terrier et, lorsque tout le monde fut engouffré dedans et que Molly eut finit d'embrasser et de cajoler Ron et Ginny comme si c'était la dernière qu'elle les voyait, ils démarrèrent.

La trajet jusqu'à Londres se fit sans encombres et, lorsqu'ils reconnurent le Chaudron Baveur et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle proche, se fut non pas sans anxiété que Harry, suivi de Rémus sortit du premier véhicule.

-Vigilance constante les jeunes ! Gronda Maugrey en faisant tourner son œil dans tout les sens.

Tout le monde avança alors vers le Chaudron Baveur et rentrèrent un à un dans le bar.

L'intérieur, toujours aussi miteux, ne donnait toujours aucune envie de boire un verre ici et lorsque Charlie salua Tom, le gérant, d'un signe de tête, ce dernier regarda Harry en souriant, montrant ainsi d'infâmes dents jaunes.

Sans se soucier des Sorciers qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à cette heure ci et qui les fixaient désagréablement, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les membres de l'Ordre traversèrent la salle en vitesse et ouvrirent la porte qui menait à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et quelques minutes après, ils se trouvaient à l'entrée de celui-ci.

Comme l'avait prévu Maugrey, il n'y avait pas foule à cette heure-ci et, comme l'année dernière, de nombreux portraits de Mangemorts échappés étaient accrochés sur la façade des magasins et fixaient les passants d'un air menaçant.

La devanture de certains magasins indiquait qu'ils étaient fermés momentanément tandis que d'autres avaient été barricadés à l'aide d'énormes planches en bois.

A chaque coin du Chemin, un groupe de deux ou trois hommes habillés de longues capes bleu et blanches faisaient les cents pas, tout en surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des passants et, lorsque l'un d'eux vit Kingsley, il fut salué d'un signe de la main.

-Des Aurors. Expliqua Rémus en voyant le regard que Harry leur jetait.

-Au niveau sécurité, le Ministère a mit les bouchées doubles pour renforcer chaque lieu important du continent. Rajouta Tonks.

-Allez, avançons. Grogna Maugrey.

La première étape se fit chez Madame Guipure et, étant donné qu'ils étaient plusieurs, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes.

Bill, Charlie et Rémus décidèrent de rester avec Ron et Harry tandis que Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey partirent avec Ginny et Hermione voir les jumeaux à leur magasin.

Afin de mettre en valeur ses yeux, Harry opta pour un élégant costume en satin de couleur vert émeraude qui lui arrivait à hauteur des genoux et dans les mêmes tons mais un peu plus clair, il choisi une somptueuse chemise pour mettre en dessous de son costume ainsi qu'un banal pantalon en soie très légère.

-Alors, préférez-vous une cravate ou un nœud papillon pour agrémenter le tout ? Demanda Mme Guipure après avoir retailler à la taille du jeune Sorcier ledit costume d'un coup de baguette.

N'ayant pas l'habitude des grandes cérémonies dans ce genre la, Harry hésita longuement et regarda ce que la vendeuse lui montrait sur un haut présentoir avant de choisir une simple cravate grise.

-Alors Ron, comment tu me trouves ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers son ami qui s'était assis sur une chaise en attendant.

-Ça te va comme un chef mon vieux ! Répondit Ron.

Harry le remercia d'un signe de tête mais étant donné qu'il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître son regard envieux qui signifiait que lui aussi, il aurait voulut avoir le même costume mais étant donné que sa famille n'était pas très riche, il n'en avait sûrement pas un aussi beau.

-Tu mets une cravate ou un nœud papillon ? Demanda Harry en desserrant le sien.

-Oh, ni l'un ni l'autre à vrai dire. Je n'aime pas trop ça tu sais…

-Quoi, tu ne veux même pas faire un effort pour le mariage de ton frère ? S'étonna Harry.

-Je…

-Ok je vois. Madame Guipure, qu'est-ce qui irait bien avec le costume que mon ami vous a acheté dernièrement ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers la vieille dame toute souriante.

Quelques minutes après, les deux amis accompagnés des trois autres Sorciers sortirent du magasin et se mêlèrent à la foule peu nombreuse qui emplissait le Chemin.

-Tu sais Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé pour la cravate, j'aurait très bien put me…

-T'en fais pas Ron, c'est pas grand-chose. Coupa Harry.

Ron répondit d'un signe de tête et tout le monde se dirigea en direction du grand bâtiment blanc et bancale qui abritait la Banque de Gringotts.

Il n'y restèrent qu'une dizaine de minutes, le temps que Harry remplisse une bourse de Gallions et en ressortant, ils furent heureux de passer de l'air putride des souterrains à l'air frais du grand air.

-Bon, vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ? Il doit nous restez environs quinze minutes avant de rejoindre les autres à la sortie donc c'est comme vous voulez. Déclara Rémus.

- Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui voulais acheter un casque pour ta moto ? Rappela Bill.

-Ah si, merci de me le rappeler, où-est ce que je pourrait en trouver ici ?

Charlie aurait voulut répondre mais brusquement, plusieurs cris retentirent derrière eux, ce qui les fit se retourner avant de pousser un cri d'horreur.

Á plusieurs mètres derrière eux, une quinzaine de silhouettes encagoulées armés de leurs baguettes venaient de franchir l'arcade qui servait d'entrée au Chemin de Traverse…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Confrontations :**

Ni une ni deux, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Bill et Rémus sortirent leurs baguettes pour faire face à leurs adversaires et furent bientôt imités par les quelques Aurors qui étaient à proximité.

-Harry, cache toi. Si ils te voient ici, ils vont tout faire pour te capturer. Ordonna Rémus.

-Je refuse, je veux me battre !

-Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point ces gens sont dangereux donc s'il te plait, part te cacher avec Ron et mettez-vous à l'abri. Insista Rémus.

Harry fixa alors son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal puis, voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, il tira Ron par la manche et ils partirent dans une ruelle adjacente, alors que le combat entre les Mangemorts et les Aurors avait déjà commencé.

Avec chance, ils réussirent à trouver un magasin à l'allure délabré, dont la porte principale était barricadée avec deux épaisses planches en bois qui se croisaient, comme une croix.

-_Reducto _! S'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette vers la porte.

Aussitôt, les deux planches en bois disparurent.

-Tu ne comptes quand même pas rentrer là dedans ! S'étonna Ron.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est une bonne cachette non ? Répondit Harry en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Ce dernier poussa alors la porte d'un coup d'épaule et ils purent rentrer dans le magasin sans encombres.

L'intérieur était composé de grandes étagères en bois vides, habitées par de grandes toiles d'araignées ainsi que des grandes rayons vides eux aussi étaient disposés dans la pièce principale et à gauche, un comptoir sur lequel trônait une vieille machine à écrire était disposé prés de la fenêtre fermée.

-_Collaporta. _Murmura Harry avant que la porte ne se referme avec un répugnant bruit de succion.

-D'après toi Harry, pourquoi attaquent-ils le Chemin de Traverse alors que c'est l'heure à laquelle il y a le moins de monde. ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, en tout cas, il faut vraiment avoir l'esprit tordu pour le faire, vu le nombre d'Aurors qui veillent ici. Répondit-il.

Harry lui fit alors signe de se taire. Il avait entendu un bruit de graviers assez proche et il ne craignait d'avoir été repérés.

Ils reculèrent alors doucement dans la pièce et se cachèrent derrière le rayon qui se situait le plus au fond, la baguette serrée dans la main.

Ils attendirent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes puis tout d'un coup, il y eut un bruit de cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit en un grincement, laissant ainsi rentrer Rémus Lupin, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement aux jeunes garçons qui sortirent de leur cachette.

-Ça va vous deux ? Je venais voir si vous étiez en sécurité ici. Fit Rémus.

-Vu le taux de fréquentation de ce magasin, on c'est dit qu'on serait sûrement bien cachés ici. Expliqua Ron.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas restés vous battre avec les autres ? S'étonna Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, ce dernier vit mystérieusement le verrou de la porte se tourner en un léger bruit de mécanique.

-Je me suis dit que vous auriez sûrement besoin de moi ici, les Aurors ont bien prit les choses en main et s'en tirent plutôt pas mal.

-Professeur, pourquoi Voldemort à t'il envoyé ses Mangemorts ici, alors qu'il savait très bien que le Chemin était surveillé ? Interrogea Harry.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours ce qu'il fait Harry, tu devrais commencer à le savoir non ? Surtout depuis que…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage effaré de Ron et du jeune Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Seul…seul les Mangemorts appellent Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit Harry en reculant.

Rémus se mordit la lèvre, baissa la tête et, lorsqu'il la releva, son visage affichait un sourire triomphant.

-_Accio Baguettes _! Tonna t'il.

Les baguettes de Ron et de Harry s'échappèrent alors de leurs mains et atterrirent dans celle de Rémus sans qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de réagir.

-Merci Potter, grâce à toi, le Maître va m'offrir la gloire éternelle quand je t'aurais ramené prés de lui. Déclara t'il en rangeant les deux baguettes dans sa poche et en pointant dangereusement la sienne vers les deux garçons.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ? Où est le professeur Lupin ?

-Un fidèle partisan ne révèle jamais son identité Potter et, quand à ton stupide ami, je me suis dit que ce Pettigrow se ferait un plaisir de le tuer de ses propres mains, n'est-ce pas ? C'est fou ce que cela à été plaisant de piéger bêtement ce vieux crétin aussi naïf que tous les membres de votre stupide Ordre du Phénix.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vos stupides amis Mangemorts ont attaqués le Chemin de Traverse. C'était pour faire diversion pendant que vous essayiez de nous enlevés en nous coinçant dans un coin c'est ça? Et vous vous êtes dit qu'en vous faisant passer pour Rémus Lupin, cela serait plus simple pour nous approcher. Bravo, je dois dire que c'est drôlement bien pensé. Comprit Harry.

-Ne sous-estime jamais la puissance de l'Armée des Ténèbres Potter, tu pourrais le regretter, tout comme ton vieil ami Dumbledore. Si jamais il savait ce qu'il ce passait en ce moment même, je suis sûr qu'il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

Furieux, Harry commença à s'avancer vers le Mangemort mais Ron le retint fermement par le bras.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de Lupin ? Demanda le jeune Weasley.

-T'en fais pas pour lui le rouquin, il est en train de croupir sagement dans un coin mais vous allez bientôt le rejoindre donc si vous voulez que tout se passe sans encombres, n'opposez aucune résistances, est-ce clair ?

-Oh oui, très clair même. Vous savez, j'ai hâte de revoir votre stupide Maître ainsi que ce…_lâche _de Severus Rogue car j'ai deux mots à leur dire à ces deux la. Se réjouit Harry en souriant ironiquement.

-Vas-y Potter, insulte le autant que tu le voudras tant que tu en as encore les capacités car après, cela risque d'être beaucoup plus difficile. Allez, maintenant vous…

Mais le Mangemort ne put finir sa phrase car soudainement, il y eut un cri et aussitôt, la porte d'entrée du magasin vola en éclats, laissant ainsi la place à Hermione, Ginny et Georges qui avaient leurs baguettes pointées en direction de l'individu.

-_Experlliarmus _! S'exclama Hermione.

Aussitôt, la baguette du Mangemort vola de l'autre côté de la pièce et, paniqué, ce dernier tourna la tête dans tout les sens, comme pour chercher une issue de secours.

-Un geste de plus et je vous tue sur place, est-ce bien clair ? Menaça Georges.

-Toi me tuer ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'un minable Weasley oserait faire ça ? S'étonna le Mangemort en essayant de garder la tête haute.

-Depuis qu'un stupide crétin comme vous a osé s'en prendre à un des membres de notre famille. Répondit Ginny.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu te faisais du soucis pour ton grand frère, gamine ? Si c'est pas attendrissant d'entendre ça...

Georges sortit alors de la poche de sa robe une sorte de petite boule en plastique et la jeta aux pieds du Mangemort.

Aussitôt, alors que la boule se brisa, une épaisse fumée verte s'en dégagea et l'individu tomba alors à la renverse, les bras le long du corps et les yeux plissés.

-L'avantage avec ces crétins, c'est qu'ils font de parfaits cobayes pour nos nouveaux produits. Déclara Georges.

-Ça va vous deux, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Hermione en rendant les deux baguettes à leurs propriétaires.

-Ça va oui, vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. Constata Ron.

-Quand on vous a vu partir seuls tout à l'heure, on c'est dit que vous alliez vous cacher mais quand le soi disant Lupin est allé dans votre direction, j'ai pensé que nous serions mieux à vos côtés. Commença Ginny.

-Ensuite en arrivant devant la porte, on a entendu ce Mangemort vous faire des menaces et on a attendu le moment propice pour vous porter secours. A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes tombés à pic. Constata Hermione.

Harry s'approcha alors du corps du Mangemort et le regarda.

-C'était quoi que tu lui as administré, Georges ? Demanda t'il.

-Une Bombabouse Paralysante mais disons que j'ai triplé les doses habituelles donc ce pauvre type n'est pas prés de se réveiller.

-Bon, voila ce qu'on va faire. Ron, Georges et Ginny, allez chercher des secours pour qu'ils s'occupent de cet imposteur. Harry et moi, on reste la à le surveiller, est-ce bien clair ? Décida Hermione.

Ron regarda alors son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux puis, il baissa son regard pour regarder le Mangemort qui semblait respirer avec difficulté et fit une grimace, comme si il était dégoûté.

-C'est d'accord. Grogna t'il.

Les trois Weasley quittèrent alors la pièce sombre et humide tandis que Harry s'agenouillait prés du Mangemort et fouillait ses poches sans ménagement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Demanda Hermione d'un air intrigué.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre et, à la place, il brandit une petite flasque en aluminium qu'il venait de trouver dans la poche intérieure de la veste de l'individu et dévissa le goulot avant de renifler le liquide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Je suppose que c'est du Polynectar, pas vrai ?

-Maintenant, il suffit d'attendre que l'effet de la potion soit dissipé et comme ça, on verra qui est cette crapule. Répondit Harry avant de vider le contenu de la flasque par terre.

La dernière fois que le jeune Potter avait assisté à une situation de la sorte, c'était à la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, lorsque le faux professeur Maugrey avait voulût le tuer en l'emmenant avec lui dans le bureau mais, par chance, Dumbledore ainsi que le professeur Rogue et Minerva Mac Gonagall étaient intervenus à temps pour le sauver et ils avaient assisté ensemble au changement d'apparence du faux professeur qui c'était avéré être en fait un Mangemort déclaré pour mort.

Rien que de penser à son ancien Directeur emplit Harry de tristesse et de rage qu'il réussit à dissimuler lorsque Hermione reprit la parole en lui posant une question.

-D'après toi, où est Lupin ?

-Aucune idée, il peut être n'importe où. Si Pettigrow lui a fais quoi que ce soit, je me jure de le tuer lui aussi de mes propres mains. Déclara Harry.

Hermione le regarda alors d'un air incrédule puis, un silence de plusieurs minutes emplit la pièce avant que son regard ne se tourne à nouveau vers le Mangemort étendu.

-On dirait qu'il commence à retrouver sa forme initiale. Constata t'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent alors leurs regards vers l'individu et virent que la couleur de ses cheveux commençait à perdre leur teinte grisâtre et devenait d'un noir de charbon.

Ses traits fatigués avaient disparus, et laissaient place à un visage jeune, musculeux et légèrement barbu.

Des yeux noirs et globuleux avaient remplacés les précédents et une mâchoire osseuse et imposante dominait les trois quarts de son visage.

-Je vois qu'on arrive à la fin du spectacle. Intervint soudainement une voix.

Les deux amis se tournèrent alors à nouveau vers la porte et furent soulagés de voir devant eux Maugrey Fol Œil qui avait une entaille sanguinolente sur la joue ainsi que Tonks et les trois Weasley qui avaient quitter la pièce quelques minutes auparavant.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Quelques ruelles plus loin : **

-Ça va les jeunes, vous n'avez rien ? Demanda Tonks.

-Non ça va, et vous ? Vous avez réussit à vous débarrasser des Mangemorts ? Renchérit Harry.

-Ses crapules se sont éclipsées en transplanant ! Ah, ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis, ah ça non, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Rugit Maugrey en essuyant sa joue d'un revers de manche.

Tonks s'avança vers le Mangemort et le regarda de haut pendant quelques secondes puis, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés puis sortit de sa poche un espèce de bracelet en inox qu'elle lui accrocha au poignet et, subitement, la peau du Mangemort se souleva et retomba sur l'objet, comme si elle l'avalait, formant ainsi une bosse à cet endroit.

-Comme ça au moins, on est sûr qu'il ne nous fera pas un sale coup dés qu'on aura le dos tourné. Fit Tonks.

-Euh…c'était quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Un Bracelet Antiplanage. Avec cet objet au poignet, celui ou celle qui le porte ne peut plus transplaner. C'est drôlement pratique tu sais, surtout avec des énergumènes comme lui. Expliqua Tonks en époussetant machinalement le blouson en jean qu'elle portait.

-Alors, expliquez moi ce qu'il c'est passé. Ginny a essayé de nous expliquer mais tout ça reste encore vague. Ordonna Maugrey.

Aidé de Ron qui avait assisté à tout, Harry se mit alors à raconter rapidement ce qu'il c'était passé et, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Tonks chancela légèrement et se retint à une étagère pour ne pas tomber.

-Rémus…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Nymphy, nous le retrouverons et nous ferons la peau aux crétins qui ont osé lui faire ça. Promit Georges.

-En attendant, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on le réveille car, paralysé comme il est, il ne pourra pas nous dire grand-chose. Fit Tonks.

En s'approchant du Mangemort pour le réveiller, un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Maugrey, révélant ainsi sa dentition jaunâtre.

-Oh mais je le reconnais, c'est Krynch.

-Krynch ? Le chauffeur de taxi ? Demanda Tonks.

-Ouais, c'est même lui qui nous a emmené jusqu'ici. Ah si j'avais sut avant, je lui aurait refait le portrait avant qu'il n'est le temps de dire ouf. Grogna Maugrey en lui mettant un léger coup de pied dans les omoplates, signe d'énervement.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur le corps tout en murmurant « _Enervatum_ ».

Aussitôt, le Mage Noir ouvrit difficilement les yeux et, lorsqu'il vit toutes les baguettes pointées sur lui ainsi que Tonks et Maugrey, il prit un air apeuré.

-Salut Krynch, ravie de te voir. Dit Tonks.

-Salut ma jolie, ravi de savoir que ma présence te plait tant mais je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car soudainement, un violent coup porté à sa joue l'abstint de toutes paroles inutiles.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais à me parler comme ça d'accord ? Menaça Tonks.

-Et tu penses pouvoir me faire peur avec ton stupide Sortilège de Claque ? S'étonna Krynch.

-Ça suffit ! Dit-nous où est Rémus et peut-être qu'au lieu de te coûter la vie, cela te coûtera simplement un aller simple pour Azkaban. Ordonna Maugrey.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre ? Tu crois que je vais trahir mon maître pour répondre à un stupide Auror comme toi ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais si stupide, Alastor !

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

Maugrey fit alors signe aux enfants de reculer, ce qu'ils firent non pas sans réticence puis, une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, il pointa sa baguette vers Krynch et dit à voix haute « _Impero »_

Le concerné eut alors une sorte de relent puis, son visage et se corps entier se crispa alors qu'un rayon bleu le frappa à la poitrine et il ferma les yeux, comme pour résister à la puissance du sortilège.

-Maintenant, dit-moi où est Rémus. Répéta Maugrey.

Krynch résista pendant quelques secondes puis, alors que des gouttelettes de sueur apparurent sur son front, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger toutes seules, sous l'effet de la baguette.

-Il est dans le coffre du taxi, à deux ruelles à gauche d'ici, après le Chaudron Baveur

-Y'a-t-il des gens qui t'attendent, la bas ?

Krynch porta alors ses mains à ses tempes, comme pour essayer d'empêcher son esprit de répondre à cette question mais en vain.

-Deux Mangemorts doivent m'attendre avec le jeune Potter. Ils sont habillés en civils, afin de passer inaperçus et attendent mon retour pour partir. Répondit-il.

Satisfait de cette réponse, Maugrey rompit le Sortilège et Krynch tomba en arrière, secoué par ce qu'il venait d'endurer.

-Très bien, voila ce qu'on va faire : Tonks, Georges et moi, on va aller chercher Lupin pendant que vous, vous allez aider les blessés sur le Chemin de Traverse, est-ce bien clair ? Ordonna Maugrey.

-Je veux venir avec vous ! S'exclama Harry.

-Hors de question mon petit, pas après ce qui vient de t'arriver.

-C'est de ma faute si Rémus est la bas ! C'est de ma faute si il c'est fait enlevé et si il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est donc que vous le veuillez ou non, je viens avec vous. Décida Harry.

Tonks le regarda en souriant puis, elle jeta un regard en biais à Maugrey.

-De toutes façons, à quoi bon te l'interdire ? Ça serait comme interdire aux jumeaux de faire des bêtises donc c'est impossible de te sortir cette idée de la tête n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'elle.

-Tout à fait. Répondit Harry.

-Dans ce cas la, ne perdons pas de temps. Grogna Maugrey en sortant de la pièce.

Ron se tourna vers le Mangemort et le contempla d'un air sceptique.

-Et on en fait quoi de lui ?

D'un geste quasi-instinctif, Tonks le stupéfixia d'un coup de baguette et le regarda tomber mollement en arrière.

-On ira le chercher plus tard, on a plus important à faire.

Tout le monde sortit alors du bâtiment et, en arrivant au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, ils virent plusieurs corps allongés par terre et certains d'eux étaient recouverts d'un voile noir.

Ici et la, des Aurors et quelques Médicomages vêtus de grand blouses aux couleurs de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste s'activaient sur les blessés, leur arrachant des cris pour certains tandis que d'autres allaient et venaient dans tout les sens, aussi bien pour prendre des nouvelles que pour venir en aide à ceux qui en avait besoin.

En les voyant arriver, un groupe de trois Aurors s'approchèrent de Tonks et de ces compagnons, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les alentours.

-Vous étiez où ? Williamson et Dawlish vous ont cherché partout pour servir d'escorte aux Médicomages. Demanda un Auror barbu et moustachu.

-Désolé Howard mais on a eu un soucis de notre côté. Répondit Tonks.

-Un souci ? Répéta Howard.

Maugrey résuma brièvement les faits et, une fois qu'il eût fini, le regard de Howard se tourna vers Harry puis remonta vers sa cicatrice avant qu'il ne regarde à nouveau Tonks

-Très bien, je vous laisse Owen et Foolash, on ne sait jamais. Quant à moi, je vais aller chercher Krynch et je vais l'envoyer illico presto à Azkaban. Dit-il.

-Comme tu veux Howard mais tu sais bien qu'on n'en a pas besoin. Fit Maugrey.

Ignorant la remarque, Howard fit signe aux deux Aurors, l'un à la mine pataude et l'autre au visage anguleux, de se joindre au groupe et à la place, après multiples lamentations, Ron, Ginny et Hermione restèrent sur place afin d'aider à soigner les blessés.

Deux minutes plus tard, les quatre Aurors, Harry et Fred traversaient la salle vide du Chaudron Baveur en toute hâte et, une fois arrivés au dehors, ils prirent à gauche et s'avancèrent, leurs baguettes brandies droit devant eux.

Après avoir dépassé la première ruelle qui était remplie de cartons, poubelles et détritus en tout genres, ils redoublèrent de prudence et avancèrent silencieusement sur le trottoir, croisant au passage quelques Moldus qui les regardait bizarrement.

Lorsqu'au loin, ils virent un container surchargé d'ordures et de cagettes en tout genres, ils comprirent alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Maugrey et moi, on va passer devant, Owen et Harry, vous nous nous suivez et Fred et toi Foolash, vous restez derrière et vous nous couvrez, est-ce bien clair ? Décida Tonks.

Après que tout le monde eut confirmé, ils se dirigèrent à pas de sioux vers la ruelle et, arrivés à un mètre d'elle, ils s'arrêtèrent, respirèrent un grand coup et s'engouffrèrent dans le passage, suivant l'ordre qu'avait décider Tonks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Encore un sauvetage :**

La ruelle en question était large d'environs cinq mètres et, en longueur, elle devait en faire probablement le triple.

Au fond d'elle, garée derrière un énorme container, une voiture du Ministère était garée, protégée par deux silhouettes qui tournaient autour, les bras croisés, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspects.

Lorsque l'une des silhouettes vit les Aurors, Georges et Harry arriver vers eux, il appela son coéquipier et ainsi, les deux Mangemorts se mirent au milieu du chemin, afin de regarder leurs assaillants.

Le premier était assez petit et trapu et une mèche de cheveux gris lui cachait une partie de son visage gonflé par le temps et quant à son compagnon, il avait un visage mince, et un nez aux proportions difformes qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à un bec qu'à autre chose.

-Tiens tiens, on dirait qu'on a de la visite. Remarqua le premier Mangemort d'une voix éraillé.

-Un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le deuxième Mangemort en se frottant les mains.

-Bangdon et Myrz, ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez nous résister quand même ? S'étonna Tonks.

-Nous ne comptons pas vous résister non, nous comptons vous écraser tous un par un, et à commencer par toi, Nymphadora. Répondit Myrz.

-Vraiment, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! S'exclama Maugrey.

-Et que les festivités commencent ! Rajouta Georges.

Aussitôt, une pluie de rayons se dirigea vers les Mangemorts mais ces derniers les évitèrent et les stoppèrent avec une facilité déconcertante. Commença alors un combat comme Harry en avait rarement vu.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils essayaient de les surprendre à l'aide de Sortilèges et maléfices, Bangdon et Myrz se défendaient avec vivacité et énergie, si bien qu'à eux deux, ils prirent l'avantage de la bataille dés les premières secondes.

Même face à de puissants Aurors comme Tonks et Maugrey, les deux Mangemorts semblaient s'amuser car ils réussissaient à tout contrer et leur renvoyait leurs rayons ou bien ils les déviaient d'un geste de la main, comme si ils anticipaient chaque Sorts qu'ils lançaient.

Après cinq minutes de combat, alors que Owen tomba en arrière, une entaille sanguinolente à la hanche, Harry eut soudainement une idée.

Il dirigea alors baguette au dessous des Mangemorts, visant l'échelle en fer qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux et qui permettait d'accéder à l'escalier de secours de l'immeuble puis, il murmura à voix basse une formule et, aussitôt, l'échelle descendit à toute vitesse sur les épaules de l'un des Mangemorts qui, sous le poids et la surprise s'étala par terre et perdit connaissance.

-Et d'un ! S'exclama Harry.

-Allez Myrz, rends-toi maintenant. Tu sais bien que tu n'es pas de taille face à nous, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout maintenant que ton petit copain est hors d'état de nuire ! Conseilla Foolash

-Me rendre ? Ça va pas la tête, on vient juste de commencer !

Sur ce, le Mangemort envoya toute une nuée de boules de feu translucides qui faillirent s'écraser sur ces ennemis mais ces derniers les repoussèrent, non pas sans difficultés apparentes.

« Il commence vraiment à m'énerver celui la ». Se dit Harry.

Alors qu'il venait d'esquiver un rayon vert, Harry pensa très fort à lui lancer un Maléfice de Jambencoton mais, à la place, il s'exclama au tout dernier moment :

-_Expelliarmus _!

Prit par surprise, Myrz n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le Sortilège rouge qui expulsa sa baguette à l'autre bout de la ruelle, plusieurs mètres derrière lui et aussitôt après, deux lumières rouges et une bleue le frappèrent en pleine poitrine et il tomba ainsi en arrière, stupéfixié et solidement ligoté par la puissance du sortilège.

-Bien joué, Potter ! Fit Foolash.

-Ils étaient vraiment coriaces ceux-la, à croire que Voldemort en personne les instruit à la Magie Noire. Remarqua Tonks.

Sans jeter de regards aux deux Mangemorts étalés par terre, tout le monde se dirigea vers la voiture et, d'un coup de baguette, Georges fit sauter la serrure du coffre et le capot de celui-ci s'ouvrit en grand, cachant ainsi le pâle soleil qui brillait entre quelques nuages.

Comme prévu, ils y trouvèrent Rémus, habillé de vêtements en haillons, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans la position du fœtus et ses yeux étaient crispés et fermés.

Aidé de Georges, Maugrey attrapa le corps du Sorcier par les épaules et le jumeau Weasley lui attrapa les pieds et, ensemble, ils l'extirpèrent doucement du coffre et l'allongèrent ensuite sur une partie du sol que Tonks avait, au préalablement, rendu aussi confortable qu'un matelas.

Une fois qu'il fut étendu de tout son long, Maugrey s'agenouilla à ces côtés et l'examina silencieusement, tandis qu'à quelques mètres plus loin, Foolash s'occupait de Owen en recousant provisoirement sa blessure d'un geste de baguette.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être bien méchant. Disons qu'il a dut recevoir plusieurs Sorts de Stupéfixion d'un coup, il s'en tirera facilement. Constata Maugrey en lui palpant la courbe de ses hanches.

-Comment vous pouvez voir ça ? Vous n'êtes pas Médicomage à ce que je sache ! S'étonna Harry.

-Vois-tu Potter, en tant que ancien Auror, j'ai apprit à reconnaître les blessures superficielles des blessures graves et celle-ci, c'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Il suffit de regarder ses hanches : vu comme elles sont gonflées, il ne peut s'agir que de deux ou trois Sortilèges de Stupéfixion, rien de bien méchant. Expliqua Maugrey.

-_Enerv…_

_-Protego _! Coupa Tonks, déviant ainsi le Sortilège que Harry allait lancer à Rémus.

-Ça mon garçon, ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. Il faut laisser les Médicomages s'occuper de lui car, si nous le réveillons maintenant, nul ne sais quels effets il pourrait endurer, tu comprends ? Déclara Maugrey.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête puis, Foolash s'éclipsa pour aller chercher des secours et lorsqu'il revint, cinq minutes plus tard, il était accompagné de deux Médicomages qui s'agenouillèrent aussi auprès des blessés.

Après quelques potions et quelques incantations prononcées à voix basses par les guérisseurs, Rémus ouvrit un œil puis, voyant les gens qui le regardaient, il essaya de sourire mais à la place, un rictus de douleur s'afficha sur son visage.

-Évitez de bouger, Rémus, il faut laisser le temps à la potion d'agir et, de plus, votre hanche est encore enflée donc reposez-vous pour l'instant. Conseilla le Médicomage, d'une voix enjouée.

Rémus porta alors sa main à ladite hanche et, en sentant qu'elle était gonflée, il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber en arrière, posant ainsi sa tête sur le sol moelleux et douillet.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tonks.

-J'ai l'impression que ma tête a été compressé dans un étau géant et aussi, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui c'est passé durant ses douze dernières heures. Sinon ça va Nymphy, merci. Répondit Rémus.

En deux minutes, Maugrey lui résuma ce qu'il c'était pendant ce dernier quart d'heure et, une fois qu'il eut fini, le regard de Rémus se tourna vers Harry.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça mon grand. Si seulement ces traîtres ne m'avaient pas prit par surprise et surtout, si j'avais put me battre, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Rémus, c'est pas de votre faute. Répondit Harry en souriant.

-Maintenant, explique nous ce qui t'es arrivé. Proposa doucement Tonks en prenant la main de Rémus dans la sienne.

Ce dernier reprit alors sa respiration puis, après avoir frotter son crâne endolori, il reprit la parole.

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est quand je remontais pour aller chez moi, au beau milieu de la nuit, après t'avoir raccompagnée Tonks chérie. Ensuite, quatre de ses…de ses _crapules _ont surgit de nul part et se sont jetées sur moi, sans scrupules et je me rappelle d'avoir été assommé. Après ça, niet.

-Tu aurais dut passer la nuit chez moi, rien ne serait arrivé comme ça ! S'exclama Tonks, au bord des larmes.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, Nymphy chérie. En plus, si j'étais resté chez toi, ils seraient venus nous attaquer et il t'aurait enlever avec moi donc à quoi bon se lamenter maintenant ?

-Dibougen, avez-vous une explication quant au fait que Rémus ne se rappelle de rien ? Demanda Maugrey en s'adressant au Médicomage qui était toujours prés d'eux.

-Je doute que le fait d'avoir été assommé y soit pour quelque chose car si c'était le cas, le coup devait vraiment être fort et vous porteriez une bosse ou même un ecchymose assez gros, or, vous n'avez aucune traces de tout ça…

-Quoi, vous ne le croyez pas ? Coupa Georges.

-Du calme, Mr Weasley. Jamais je ne me serait permit de remettre en doute les paroles d'un Sorcier comme Mr Lupin ici présent. Non, ce que je veut dire, en tant que Médicomage, c'est que la seule qui chose qui puisse expliquer un tel trou de mémoire, c'est un puissant Sortilège d'Imperium.

Tonks poussa alors un cri d'horreur.

-Un Sortilège d'Imperium ! Mais pourquoi ça ? Qu'ont-ils voulut ou même qu'ont-ils réussit à tirer de moi ? S'étonna Rémus.

-Voyons, Mr Lupin, nous connaissons tout les deux les intérêts que vous défendez et surtout, nous savons qu'en vous capturant et en vous soumettant à ce Sortilège, Vous-Savez-Qui et ces sbires ont sans doute voulut tirer des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix, vous ne croyez-pas ?

Étonné par la vivacité de telles suppositions, Harry serra fort sa baguette, tout en jetant des regards noirs à Dibougen et, voyant ça, Georges posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Il appartient à l'Ordre, ne t'en fais pas, il est avec nous. Lui murmura t'il.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Retour au Terrier et préparatifs :**

Deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'embuscade au Chemin de Traverse.

Après une demi-journée passée à Sainte Mangouste auprès de Dibougen, Rémus, un bandage à la hanche, avait élu domicile, pour des mesures de sécurité, dans une chambre aménagée spécialement pour lui dans les sous-sols du Terrier et l'occupait en compagnie de Tonks.

Jamais personne n'avait sut ce que les Mangemorts avaient put lui soutiré comme informations et, craignant le pire, les défenses de la maison des Weasley avaient été renforcées à l'aide de puissants sorts et, à présent, un groupe de dix personnes faisaient la garde la nuit tout autour de l'habitation.

Quant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils occupaient leurs journées à réviser certains Sorts qu'ils apprenaient dans des énormes livres d'Hermione et, quelque-fois, lorsque Maugrey avait le temps, il leur enseignait des Maléfices qu'il avait apprit lors de sa formation d'Auror et qui, comme il disait, pourrait leur être d'une grande utilité si jamais ils avaient à faire face à de puissants adversaires.

De temps en temps, en plus des révisions, Arthur faisait appel à eux pour aider à préparer le mariage qui allait se dérouler dans une semaine et ainsi, ils confectionnaient d'imposantes banderoles clignotantes, des statues animés en bois de cèdre et ils enchantaient des couverts afin qu'ils puissent se mettre à danser dés qu'un silence oppressant se faisait pressentir.

Tout le Terrier était en proie à une agitation qui se lisait sur le visage de chaque hôtes.

Toutes les pièces avaient été réaménagées de façon à ce qu'elles soient plus pratiques pour accueillir tout le monde et des Sortilèges de Balayages et d'Époussetage allaient et venaient dedans de minutes en minutes, de façon à ce que tout soit prêt pour le jour J.

Dans le jardin, des dizaines de tables et de bancs protégées par des draps blancs en soie étaient disposées en U et, quand des Gnomes de Jardins essayaient de s'en approcher pour les salir avec leurs mains pleines de terre, Pattenrond, sous ordre d'Hermione, se faisait un plaisir de les déloger en leur courant après dans tout le terrain.

Tout au fond, un long tapis rouge brodé de dessins elfiques blancs était déroulé et arrivait à un élégant autel en marbre blanc sur lequel de la vigne s'enroulait et s'enchevêtrait avec quelques roses qui étaient au préalablement attachées dessus.

Tout le long du tapis, une cinquantaine de chaises blanches étaient posées de chaque côté et sur quelques-unes d'elles, des petits sacs en plastiques remplis de confettis de toutes les couleurs étaient attachés.

Quant à Molly, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Par question de principe, elle avait décidé de s'occuper elle même de la nourriture et, du coup, toute la cuisine était remplie de plats fumants, d'immenses saladiers pleins à déborder, de récipients en tout genre et de grandes carafes en inox.

Dans un coin, de grands plateaux en argents flottaient en l'air et dessus, des morceaux de viandes, de cakes et d'autres mets se faisaient couper par des couteaux animés qui battaient de la lame en un bruit de métal répétitif.

Y jetant un œil de temps en temps, Molly occupait le reste de ses journées à coordonner le personnel qui était chargé de s'occuper de l'entretien du jardin en leur donnant des ordres, ce qui valait des imitations exagérées de la part des jumeaux.

Quatre jours avant le mariage, Harry s'étaient faufilé en douce dans la chambre de Molly et Arthur, afin d'appeler Dumbledore mais jamais il n'avait pointer le bout de son nez aquilin.

Il était alors resté de longues minutes assis sur le lit, à attendre sagement un signe de sa part mais en vain. Il était alors sortit de la chambre, déçu et avait croisé Charlie dans un couloir.

-Que fais-tu la, tu n'es pas avec les autres ? lui avait-il demandé.

-Je…non, j'était parti chercher…

En voyant qu'ils se trouvaient proche de la chambre de ces parents, Charlie avait rigolé doucement puis, il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Il n'est pas là, c'est ça ?

Surpris, Harry avait mit du temps avant de lui répondre.

-Toi aussi, tu es au courant ?

-Papa m'en a parlé il y a quelques temps déjà mais ne t'en fais pas pour ce vieil Albus, où qu'il soit, il ne risque strictement rien. Avait répondu Charlie.

-Il avait dit que je pouvais l'appeler n'importe quand…

-Vraiment ? Il doit être en mission pour l'Ordre alors, j'en parlerais à Rémus un peu plus tard mais s'il te plait Harry, descend aider Ron et Hermione, ils ont un mal de chien à faire tenir une des colonnes qui servira à faire tenir la banderole.

Sur ce, Harry avait obéit et était aller aider ces deux amis qui se trouvaient dans le jardin, auprès d'une énorme colonne striée de petites cavités dans lesquelles de la verdure grimpait tout le long.

En dix minutes, les trois amis étaient parvenus à leur fin, et ils avaient même commencé à essayer de mettre l'autre colonne avec l'aide de Tonks qui était passée dans les parages et qui leur avait apprit à faire ça plus facilement.

Á la veille du mariage, alors que Molly s'affairaient aux tâches de dernière minute, Rémus, Owen, et Foolash, les bras chargé d'un énorme sac en toile débarquèrent dans la salle à manger et s'approchèrent de Harry qui disputait une partie de Bataille Explosive avec Ron.

-Mon grand, on peut t'enlever Harry pendant deux minutes ? Demanda Rémus en regardant Ron.

-Allez-y, de toutes façons je suis en train de me prendre une dérouillée comme jamais je ne me suis prit donc à quoi bon continuer le massacre…

Intrigué, Harry se leva et suivit Rémus qui lui fit signe d'aller avec eux dans la cuisine et, arrivés dans celle-ci, ce fût Foolash qui prit la parole.

-Mr Potter, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu, je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous remercier pour le service que vous nous avez rendu en capturant ce Mangemort en fuite.

-Ce n'est rien Monsieur, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Dit Harry.

-C'est pour ça que le Ministère de la Magie a décider de vous faire un cadeau en remerciement. Un cadeau qui, d'après les dires de Rémus Lupin ici présent, pourrait se révéler très utile. Poursuivit Owen.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Harry, Foolash ouvrit alors le sac en plastique et en ressortit trois casques intégrales en cuir flambants neufs, l'un de couleur noir, l'autre marron et le dernier était vert kaki.

Il les posa délicatement sur la table et ensuite, il sortit à nouveau du sac trois paires de grosses lunettes d'aviateur qu'il posa prés des casques.

-Voilà, Mr Potter. De la part du Ministère en personne.

Ravi et surpris, Harry mit plusieurs secondes avant de remercier Foolash et, dés qu'il l'eut fait, il sorti de la pièce en courant et partit essayer son cadeau, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Un mariage bien réussi : 

Le lendemain, après une soirée qui avait finit très tôt, tout le monde, sauf Bill et Fleur qui n'avaient pas dormit au Terrier, se leva aux aurores afin de s'occuper des préparatifs de dernières minutes et, aux alentours de 10h, ils s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres respectives avant de revêtir leurs costumes.

-Nom d'une gargouille, tu fais comment pour accrocher cette satané cravate ?! S'exclama Ron en détachant le nœud qu'il venait d'essayer de faire.

Amusé, Harry s'approcha de son ami et, en prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa jolie chemise de couleur beige, il commença à lui nouer la cravate.

-Comment t'as appris à faire ça ? S'étonna Ron, une fois que Harry eut fini.

-En regardant les autres le faire ! C'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre tu sais. Répondit Harry en accrochant sa propre cravate et en repliant son col au dessus du nœud.

Après qu'ils furent correctement habillés pour l'occasion, Harry s'absenta deux minutes dans la salle de bain et, à l'aide de quelques Sortilèges de base, il coiffa ses cheveux hirsutes et les brossa afin qu'ils soient lisses et non pas, comme d'habitude, dans tout les sens.

Après ça, il rejoignit son ami qui brossait machinalement son costume d'un geste répétitif puis, ils descendirent dans le salon, tout en prenant soin de ne pas se salir.

Ils attendirent alors quelques minutes, résistant aux ramequins remplis de petits gâteaux salés qui étaient posés sur les tables puis, ils virent descendre les jumeaux, chacun vêtus d'un costume pourpre pour Fred et ocre pour Georges, les cheveux coiffés en arrière.

-Joli costume petit frère mais dommage que le beige t'aille aussi mal ! Dit Georges.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon costume ? Demanda Ron.

-Le costume en lui-même est plutôt beau, mais disons que la couleur…

-…c'est pas vraiment ça. Finit Fred.

Intrigué, Ron regarda son costume de haut en bas.

-Et alors, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour qu'elle vous plaise à ce que je sache ! Rétorqua t'il.

-Encore heureux car sinon, tu aurais dépensé quelques dizaines de Gallions pour rien. Déclara Georges.

Ron allait répliquer mais d'autres bruits de pas dans les escaliers lui coupèrent la parole et, lorsqu'il vit la personne qui descendait, il ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.

Il s'agissait de Hermione, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe en décolleté de couleur rose qui, à la hauteur des genoux, se terminait par un morceau de dentelle.

Ses cheveux semblaient avoir été coiffés de la même sorte que lors du Bal qui avait eut lieu lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard mais, cette fois-ci, deux nattes avaient été soigneusement tressées au dessus de chacune de ses oreilles et, enlacé dans l'une d'elle, une magnifique fleur aux couleurs tropicales trônait et lui donnait un air de princesse.

Une légère dose de maquillage radoucissait les traits de son visage et jamais Ron ne l'avait vu aussi belle de sa vie et, sans réfléchir, se dernier accourut au pieds de l'escalier pour l'aider à descendre, comme un galant cavalier accompagnant sa cavalière lors d'une cérémonie.

-Quel élan de galanterie Ronald Weasley, ça me surprend de toi. Remarqua Hermione.

-Tu sais, ça serait tellement bête que tu tombes et que tu abîmes ta robe. Répliqua Ron en souriant.

-Tu tombes bien Hermione, nous étions en train de féliciter notre jeune frère quant à son costume et il ne nous manquait plus que ton avis ainsi que le tien, Harry. Fit Georges.

Hermione recula légèrement et regarda Ron de haut en bas.

-Il est très bien ce costume, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharner dessus. Dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

-Oui, il te va à merveille en plus Ron. Rajouta Harry.

-N'exagérez pas tout de même, il va finir par vous croire. Marmonna Georges.

- En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi, ces gâteaux me donnent faim, pas à toi Georges ? Demanda Fred en s'approchant de la table.

-Oh que si cher frère, et je pense même que c'est la l'occasion de tester un de nos nouveaux produits, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred attrapa alors l'un des ramequins puis, sans se soucier des avertissements d'Hermione, il s'empara d'un gâteau de forme octogonale et l'avala d'un coup.

-Huuum…ché un vrai déliche. Dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Vraiment ? Fait tourner le ramequin frérot, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons. Déclara Georges.

Ni une ni deux, Fred lui fit glisser le ramequin sur la table et, toujours sans se soucier des paroles de la brunette, il avala lui aussi un des gâteaux.

-Si maman vous voyait…

-…et 'u ne lui 'iras pas car 'u as peur que ton cochtume change choudai'ent de 'ouleur 'est-ce pas ? Coupa Fred, toujours la bouche pleine.

-Espèce de ventre sur pattes ! Lança Ron.

-T'en fais pas p'tite frère, on va faire comme si on avait rien piqué. Déclara Georges.

Sans attendre de réponses, ce dernier sortit de sa poche un sachet en plastique rempli de biscuits plats de couleurs violets puis, il en prit deux qu'il jeta dans le ramequin.

Aussitôt, les deux se transformèrent et prirent la même apparence que les autres gâteaux qui se trouvaient dans le récipient auparavant.

-Euh…c'était quoi ça ? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

-Des Dragées Weasley, notre toute dernière création. Répondit Georges en remuant le ramequin afin que les deux gâteaux se mélangent avec les autres.

-Et c'est quoi ? Insista Hermione.

-Pour faire simple, disons que ses Dragées ont le même effet que les Dragées Bertie Crochue, à la différence qu'elles peuvent prendre l'apparence de n'importe quelle autre friandise. Résuma brièvement Fred.

-Donc si je comprends bien, si quelqu'un a le malheur de tomber sur un de ces gâteaux…

-…il aura une drôle de surprise, tu peux le dire. C'est pourquoi je vous invite tous à surveiller ce ramequin car, avant la fin de la journée, quelqu'un risque de se faire avoir. Finit Georges.

Ils furent alors coupés par Molly, Ginny et Arthur qui descendaient l'escalier.

La première était élégamment habillée d'un chic tailleur rose à carreaux et portait un haut chapeau noir autour duquel un ruban rose en forme de fleur était attaché.

Ginny avait fait simple en s'habillant d'une robe rouge mais par contre, elle avait tout misé sur sa coiffure car ces cheveux, qui étaient d'habitude tirés en arrière, étaient aujourd'hui redressés en hauteur et formaient une sorte de pilonne dans lequel plusieurs fanfreluches était accrochés.

Arthur, quant à lui, était habillé d'un smoking noir légèrement rapiécé ainsi que d'une cravate rouge par-dessus sa chemise blanche et, dans la poche de sa veste, une fleur rouge trônait.

-Alors les enfants, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda Molly.

Il y eut alors un « oui » général et dans la minute qui suivit, tout le monde sortit de la maison afin d'accueillir les premiers invités qui arrivaient déjà.

Trente minutes après, plus d'une vingtaine de personnes étaient déjà assises sur les chaises tout le long du tapis rouge et parmi elles se trouvaient plusieurs employés du Ministère qui connaissaient Bill, des Gobelins de Gringotts avec qui il avait eut a faire, des anciens camarades de Poudlard ainsi que quelques professeurs et d'autres personnes que ni Harry ni Ron ne connaissaient.

De l'autre côté se trouvait plusieurs élèves de Beauxbâtons ainsi que toute la famille de Fleur et, en voyant sa sœur Gabrielle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa quatrième année à Poudlard, lorsqu'il l'avait sortit du lac.

Tout au fond, les trois Dursleys étaient assis, serrés comme des sardines et à eux trois, ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de revêtir un costume pour l'occasion et c'étaient contenter des vêtements qu'ils portaient d'habitude, c'est-à-dire un vieux pull pour Vernon, un chemisier fushia pour Pétunia et Dudley portait un tee-shirt à manche longues à l'effigie de sa série télévisée préférée.

Tout autour d'eux, plusieurs Aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phénix faisaient le guet en surveillant les alentours et, de temps en temps, des groupes de Sorciers transplanaient non loin d'eux, leur parlait rapidement, et disparaissait comme ils étaient apparus.

Après que toute la famille Weasley et Harry furent assis au premier rang et que toutes les chaises furent occupées, Arthur leva sa baguette en l'air et fit apparaître prés de l'autel un petit piano blanc qui se mit à jouer tout seul une mélodie entraînante.

Alors que tout le monde tapait des doigts au rythme de la musique, un bruit se fit entendre et aussitôt, un vieil homme chauve, barbu, habillé d'une grande robe blanche et muni d'un long bâton en bois apparut et marchât d'un pas fatigué tout le long du tapis, jusqu'à arrivé sous l'autel ou il leva les bras au ciel avant de se tourner vers les convives.

-C'est en ce jour de fête que les cieux nous ont réunis ici aujourd'hui. En cette période de Guerre, cette union prouve quelque chose, c'est qu'au-delà de tout, l'Amour est et restera la seule barrière impénétrable à n'importe quel esprit malsain. L'Amour est plus fort que tout et c'est grâce à lui qu'un jour, tout redeviendra dans l'ordre et ainsi, la Paix régnera à nouveau dans ce Monde.

Le vieil homme fut alors prit d'une soudaine quinte de toux puis, lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix fut éraillée.

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes donc réunis ici pour célébrer ce mariage à caractère joyeux entre Mrs Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley ici présents. Continua le vieil homme en tendant sa canne devant lui.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers les deux colonnes qui marquaient l'entrée, et soudainement, il y eut une explosion et un nuage de fumée orange et jaune s'évapora dans les airs, laissant ainsi place à deux silhouettes et l'une d'elle qui était Fleur se cachait le visage avec un grand éventail noir.

Cette dernière se tenait debout, d'un air majestueux et fière, appuyée sur une sorte de canne d'un bois lisse au bout duquel un rubis bleu limpide étincelait de milles couleurs.

Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe en soie blanche brodée de plusieurs symboles en or et ses longs cheveux blonds argentés étaient soutenus sur le côté par une broche incrustée de diamants qui, à la lueur du soleil, projetait des reflets un peu partout autour d'elle.

Son front était orné d'une petite couronne en or au milieu de laquelle un saphir rose brillait et ses grands yeux bleu foncés avaient été mis en valeur avec une légère touche de maquillage.

Sans se soucier des regards qui la fixaient obstinément, elle s'avança d'un pas solennel dans l'allée, sa longue robe traînant derrière elle et fut suivie de prés par la deuxième silhouette qui s'avérait être une élève de Beauxbâtons qui devait être son témoin.

Arrivées prés de l'homme en blanc, Fleur fit une révérence et resta debout prés de lui tout en agitant son éventail qui, au rythme de ses mouvements, faisait apparaître des petits cœurs roses et son amie resta les mains dans le dos sans rien faire.

Il y eut ensuite une seconde explosion puis, toujours dans un nuage orange et jaune, Bill apparut ainsi qu'un autre homme de son âge.

Le marié était coiffé d'un haut chapeau de Sorcier noir et était habillé d'un élégant costume gris, d'une chemise blanche à grand col et par-dessus, il portait une cravate dans les mêmes tons.

Même si son visage avait été atrocement attaqué par Fenrir Greyback quelques semaines auparavant, cela n'empêchait de voir à quel point il avait l'air radieux aujourd'hui car, pendant qu'il avançait dans l'allée, il souriait comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son tour prés de l'homme en blanc, il fit une révérence tout en enlevant son chapeau et aussitôt, une nuée d'oiseaux de toutes les couleurs sortirent de l'objet et prirent leur envol avant de piquer droit sur Fleur et de se transformer en une pluie de cœurs.

-Très bien, à présent, avancez-vous s'il vous plait. Dit l'homme en blanc.

Les deux futurs mariés s'avancèrent alors, main dans la main et seul un reniflement de Molly vint perturber le silence qui régnait dans la foule.

-Moi, Marvin de mon nom, j'ai été sollicité par les Dieux afin de vous unir, Mrs Delacour et Mr Weasley ici présents. Si nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour célébrer l'Union de votre couple devant Dieu et surtout, devant tant de hauts représentants du Monde de la Magie.

Marvin recula légèrement et fit signe à Bill et à Fleur de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher.

-Nous allons donc à présent procéder à l'échange des consentements. Bill, veuillez prendre la main de Fleur et lui passer l'alliance au doigt : consentez-vous à prendre cette femme pour épouse, à l'honorer et à la chérir, à lui rester fidèle, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Le témoin de Bill sortit alors sa baguette, la remua et fit apparaître un coussin rouge sur lequel était posé l'alliance.

Bill la prit alors délicatement puis, il attrapa la main gauche de Fleur et, tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui glissa sur l'annulaire gauche.

-Oui, je le veux. Dit-il enfin avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

-Très bien. Á présent Fleur, veuillez prendre la main de Bill et lui passer l'alliance au doigt : consentez-vous à prendre cet homme pour époux, à l'honorer et à le chérir, à lui rester fidèle, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Tout en faisant comme Bill venait de faire quelques secondes auparavant, Fleur lui passa à son tour l'alliance au doigt.

-Oui, je le veux. Dit-elle à son tour.

Bill lui afficha alors un grand sourire et une larme coula sur sa joue lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Marvin.

-Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance Magique connaît une raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant, ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence et en regardant les gens devant lui, Marvin constata que personne ne manifestait le moindre désaccord avec cette union, c'est pour ça qu'il reprit la parole aussitôt.

-Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés et selon les lois de la Magie Universelle, je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Ce que Dieu a unit nul homme ne peut le désunir. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Le rubis bleu au bout du bâton que tenait Fleur se mit alors à vrombir puis tout d'un coup, une sorte de brume bleu cyan en sortit mystérieusement et se mit à tourner autour des deux mariées qui s'embrassait et, en plus de ça, Arthur fit léviter d'un coup de baguette les petits sachets en plastiques remplis de confettis qui étaient attachés à quelques chaises et les déversa dans le tourbillon pendant que tout le monde applaudissait.

-C'est quoi cette brume ? Demanda Harry à Hermione, tout en applaudissant.

-Oh ça, c'est le Serment de Constance. Cette brume scelle à tout jamais ce baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger et, si par malheur, l'un trompe l'autre, il sera maudit à jamais. Expliqua Hermione.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Rock endiablé :**

La fête se poursuivit ensuite par le banquet que Molly avait préparé et, ainsi, tout le monde s'installa autour des grandes tables disposées en forme de U.

Après que tout le monde fut assis et que les mariés furent installés de façon à voir tous les convives, Arthur claqua des doigts, faisant ainsi apparaître plusieurs dizaines de plats, de pichets et de plateaux remplis de mets aux odeurs succulentes.

Avant de commencer à manger, Bill se leva, tapa un petit coup sur son verre à l'aide de sa cuillère et aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour les discours c'est pourquoi je vais faire court. Je voudrait d'abord porter un toast à tout ceux qui ont fait en sorte que ce mariage soit aussi réussi, et en particulier à mes parents sans qui je n'aurais jamais put devenir celui que Fleur a épousé aujourd'hui.

Au loin, Arthur et Molly lui adressèrent un grand sourire

-Ensuite, je ne peux oublier de remercier tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que mes frères, ma sœur et Harry qui ont transformé cette maison de façon à ce que ce mariage reste inoubliable.

Les concernés lui répondirent eux aussi d'un signe de tête.

-Et enfin, merci à vous tous d'être la, de participer à cette journée si importante pour Fleur et moi et de faire en sorte que tout se passe aussi bien. Maintenant, bon appétit à tous, et que le festin commence !

Il y eut alors une nouvelle série d'applaudissements et, lorsque Bill se rassit, tout le monde commença à manger, tout en parlant de choses et d'autres.

Seul Harry qui était pourtant heureux d'être entouré de tant de gens d'horizons différents restait dans son coin sans rien dire et le peu de fois où il ouvrait la bouche pour participer, il ne fait que prononcer quelques mots ou alors il approuvait ce que les autres disait d'un simple « oui » suivi d'un signe de tête.

La raison pour laquelle il agissait de la sorte était simple : il venait de se rappeler que quelques jours plutôt, il s'était dit qu'après le mariage, il entamerait sa quête des Horcruxes et commencerait par Godric's Hollow, l'ancienne maison de ses parents et cela le tracassait de savoir ce qu'il pourrait y trouver la bas.

Remarquant l'attitude de son ami, Hermione profita d'un moment où Ron était occupé à parler avec Kingsley pour lui parler à voix basse.

-Ça va Harry ?

-Oui Hermione, ça va. Mentit-il.

-Oh que non Harry, je sais voir quand ça ne va pas donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire pourquoi. Nia Hermione.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Harry résuma brièvement le fond de ses pensées et lorsqu'il eut finit, Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Et alors, où est le problème ? Demanda t'elle.

-Le problème ? C'est qu'après Godric's Hollow, je ne sais pas par quoi continuer. Je sais que Dumbledore m'a donné plusieurs pistes mais en admettant que je ne trouve rien, que vais-je faire ?

-Écoute Harry, si Dumbledore en personne t'as fourni ses informations, ça veut dire qu'il les aurait suivi lui-même si il était encore de ce monde donc tu peux être sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elles sont fiables et que t'y trouveras ce que tu cherches !

-Y trouver quelque chose, je n'en doute pas mais imagine qu'il s'agisse encore d'un faux Horcruxe comme celui de la grotte ? J'aurais fait tout ça pour rien et au final, j'aurais gagné quoi ? Pour rien et j'aurait perdu la seule chose qui est précieuse en cette période de guerre : du temps ! Répondit Harry.

-N'oublie pas que tu ne seras pas seul Harry. Ron et moi, nous serons avec toi et ensemble, nous y arriverons, tu peux en être certain. Rappela Hermione en regardant un groupe de cinq Sorciers vêtus de robes orange qui se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur du Terrier, accompagné par Rémus.

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre la parole.

-En plus, je sais même pas ce qu'il faut chercher donc ça va être simple cette affaire la...

-De quoi vous parler ? Demanda Ron en prenant soudainement part à la conversation.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais Molly lui coupa la parole en s'adressant à tout le monde.

-Avant de passer au dessert, je vous annonce l'ouverture de la piste de danse qui sera menée aujourd'hui par l'orchestre des Brotha Kings donc amusez-vous bien !

Aussitôt, Molly agita sa baguette, faisant ainsi disparaître les deux rangées de chaises ainsi que l'autel en marbre et le petit piano puis à la place apparut une petite estrade en bois sur laquelle les personnes habillées en orange que venait de voir Hermione s'installèrent sur des tabourets.

-Bah, ils n'ont pas d'instruments ? S'étonna Ron à haute voix.

Le plus petit homme de l'orchestre s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade puis, il se mit soudainement à chanter un air entraînant d'une voix profonde et puissante.

Sous le rythme, tout le monde se mit alors à taper des mains puis soudainement, une guitare sèche, une petite batterie, une trompette et une cornemuse apparurent au pieds des quatre autres musiciens qui s'en emparèrent et quelques secondes après, un rock endiablé retentit.

Plusieurs des invités, comme les jumeaux Weasley et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se levèrent alors de leurs chaises puis, sans se faire prier, ils partirent danser afin de montrer l'exemple à suivre.

-Allez hop, debout vous deux ! En plus Harry, ça va te changer les idées ! Fit Hermione en se levant.

-Quoi ? Mais je ne sais pas danser ! S'exclama ce dernier.

-Et les jumeaux risquent de se moquer de moi ! Rajouta Ron

Dépitée, Hermione leur attrapa alors le bras gauche, les tira vers elle et ainsi, ils se dirigèrent tout les 3 vers la piste de danse.

Arrivées sur celle-ci, ils essayèrent de suivre les mêmes mouvements de jambes que faisaient les meilleurs danseurs autour d'eux mais, vu qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils improvisèrent à leurs façons et commencèrent à se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

Ils furent alors rejoints par la quasi-totalité des invités, sauf les Dursley qui préféraient rester à l'écart et, au bout de cinq minutes, une ambiance d'euphorie et de démence totale régnait dans le jardin des Weasley.

Une fois de plus, Hermione avait eut raison de forcer Harry à venir car, en se défoulant comme il le faisait en ce moment, il ne pensait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait faire et à la place, il s'amusait comme un fou, y compris Ron qui essayait d'épater son amie en exécutant des pas qui l'impressionnait lui-même.

Au bout de quatre chansons, l'orchestre s'arrêta et, après avoir promit de reprendre après le dessert, tout le monde retourna à table pour se rassasier avec l'énorme pièce montée aux framboises débordant de chantilly que Molly avait préparé.

Pendant que Fleur découpait des parts, Harry se tourna vers Pétunia qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer et pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Pendant ce bref instant, Harry vit dans les yeux de sa tante plusieurs sentiments qui s'entremêlaient et cela lui rappela qu'il c'était promis de lui parler seul à seul à propos de son passé qu'elle tenait tant à lui cacher…

Ce fût alors Tonks qui rompit leur contact visuel en distribuant des assiettes et, lorsque Harry chercha à nouveau le regard de sa tante pour lui faire un signe, celle-ci était déjà plongée dans la dégustation de sa part de gâteau.

-Et si on profitait du dessert pour que vous ouvriez votre cadeau ? Proposa Molly en montrant d'un signe de tête une boite recouvert d'un papier mauve et entouré d'un gros ruban bleu qui se trouvait en bout de table.

Bill consulta sa bien-aimée d'un regard et, voyant qu'elle était d'accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la boite et arrivés devant, il se frotta les mains d'un air enjoué.

-Vas-y chérie, à toi l'honneur. Fit Bill.

Hésitante, Fleur s'approcha du paquet puis, elle le prit et le posa sur la table tout en le secouant légèrement, ce qui provoqua quelques rires.

Enfin, elle entreprit de défaire minutieusement le gros ruban puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ouvrit le couvercle, le posa à côté et aussitôt, les bords du couvercle se couvrirent d'une multitude d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs qui se mirent à crépiter sans cesse.

-La Boite à Cadeau Luisante, en vente dans tous les magasins Weasley. Déclara Fred.

Fleur plongea alors sa main dans le paquet et, après avoir retiré quelques épaisseurs de papiers journal provenant d'anciens numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier et du Chicaneur, elle ressortit une plaquette en bois sur laquelle était gravée :

_« Taper ici »_

Étonnée, Fleur sortit sa baguette, tapota la plaquette d'un coup sec et, dans la seconde qui suivit, une petite table basse apparut prés du paquet.

Dessus étaient posées plusieurs plateaux de toutes tailles et de toutes formes, plusieurs sortes de services de couverts étincelants, tout types d'assiettes en cristal, des pichets de plusieurs formats, des verres et des coupes de touts styles et enfin, plusieurs serviettes en soie étaient soigneusement pliées sur un coin de la table.

-Un service de cuisine de chez Madame Burlette ! S'exclama Bill en s'approchant de la petite table.

-Comme tu nous avais demandé, Billou chéri. Dit Molly.

-Oh, ça sera plus que parfait pour notre futur appartement, merci à tous ! Rajouta Fleur.

-Oui, merci à tous pour ce cadeau, c'est vraiment magnifique. Fit Bill.

Il y eut alors quelques applaudissements puis, le repas se poursuivit dans la même ambiance et, dés que chaque assiette fut finie, l'orchestre des Brotha King retourna sur l'estrade et la piste de danse commença à nouveau à se remplir….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Enfin la vérité ! 

Cela faisait déjà prés d'une heure que tout le monde dansait au rythme de l'orchestre et il était déjà quatre heures de l'après-midi lorsque le premier slow résonna.

Aussitôt, un brouhaha général retentit et en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout le monde réussit à trouver un cavalier et une cavalière, y compris Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley qui avaient été amenés de force à danser avec des amies de Fleur.

Harry, quant à lui, avait choisit Ginny comme cavalière et, lorsque les premières notes se furent entendre, la jeune Weasley enserra tendrement le jeune Potter et posa sa tête contre son torse, tout en se laissant aller au son de la musique.

Légèrement troublé, Harry ferma les yeux, posa sa tête sur la sienne, se remémorant ainsi les instants qu'il avait passé avec elle l'année dernière et que jamais il ne voudrait effacer de sa mémoire.

En rouvrant les yeux, il regarda du coin de l'œil Ron qui, avec Hermione, semblait avoir du mal à coordonner ses pas avec les siens, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait un geste, il lui écrasait les pieds, provoquant ainsi quelques sermons de sa part.

Ensuite, il regarda Vernon et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant à quel point il était crispé.

Cela se voyait sur chacun de ses mouvements car ses bras et ses jambes étaient comme paralysées et à chaque fois que sa cavalière lui attrapait la main pour la mettre autour de sa taille, les moustaches de Vernon frémissait légèrement et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Quant à Dudley, malgré sa réticence à l'égard de tout ses Sorciers, il semblait s'amuser un peu avec cette fille car il ne montrait là aucun signe de dégoût, ni même d'aversion.

Sans doute était-ce parce que c'était là, la première fois qu'il avait à danser avec une aussi charmante demoiselle et qu'il essayait donc par la même occasion de l'impressionner et même de la draguer mais connaissant le caractère des filles de Beauxbâtons, Harry savait pertinemment que son cousin n'avait aucune chance…

Il chercha alors Pétunia dans la foule de danseurs mais il ne la vit pas et, en tournant son regard vers la table, il la vit qui était assise, seule, sirotant une tasse de thé.

Jugeant le moment opportun, se fut avec regret que Harry se desserra de Ginny et, en s'en apercevant, cette dernière le regarda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t'elle.

-Il faut que j'aille parler à ma tante. Répondit Harry.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Désolé mais si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

Voyant le regard déçu de son amie, Harry lui attrapa sa main et y déposa un baiser.

-Réserve-moi une autre danse. Dit-il en souriant.

Ginny lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, sans attendre, il se dirigea vers sa tante et attrapa une tasse de thé au passage, tout en réfléchissant à comment il pourrait engager la conversation avec cette personne qui l'avait tant ignoré durant toutes ses années.

Il s'installa alors prés d'elle, sur le banc et regarda la foule qui continuait de danser.

-Alors, que penses-tu de cette journée ? Demanda t'il.

Étonné qu'il s'adresse à elle de cette manière, Pétunia le regarda d'un air étonné puis, elle continua de regarder son mari qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup.

-Je m'attendais à mieux mais venant de gens comme vous, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Dit-elle.

Harry grimaça. Si elle s'obstinait à lui parler de cette façon, cela s'avérait être plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

-Et moi, vu ta tête, cela m'aurait beaucoup étonné de t'entendre dire que tu t'amusais comme une folle. Renchérit-il.

-Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me voir par pitié, n'est-ce pas ? Encore moins pour me narguer devant tous tes amis…

-En effet Pétunia, tu as vu juste. Loin de moi l'idée de t'embarrasser encore plus car, te connaissant, je me doute à quel point cela doit être difficile pour toi de pouvoir me voir m'amuser de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si tu t'amuses, tant mieux, je m'en contrefiche tu sais…

-Oh oui, je n'en doute pas mais si j'ai fait l'effort de venir te parler, ce n'est pas pour t'entendre me lancer des sarcasmes.

-Vraiment ? Alors par pitié, va droit au but mon garçon.

Harry reprit son souffle puis, il se lança.

-Je sais que tu me caches des choses Pétunia. Je sais que depuis que Dumbledore m'a déposé sur le perron de votre maison lorsque j'étais bébé, tu me caches une partie de ton passé et je pense qu'a présent, je suis assez mature pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Ravi de sa tirade, il s'arrêta et attendit que sa tante prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes après.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je te cache des choses ? De quel droit oses-tu me dire ça ?

-Car je connais très peu de Moldus qui auraient put me dire ce qu'était Azkaban, comme toi tu l'as fait lorsque des Détraqueurs m'ont attaqué il y a deux ans de ça.

-Il me semblait pourtant te l'avoir déjà dit, Potter, j'entendait ta mère en parler lorsqu'elle venait en vacances à la maison et je…

-Tu mens ! Rien que le nom de Voldemort te procure des frissons et ne me dit pas le contraire, je le ressens en toi à chaque fois que je le prononce !

Pétunia ne sut quoi répondre et, à la place, elle touilla machinalement le peu de thé qui restait dans sa tasse à l'aide de sa cuillère.

-Alors maintenant, je vais être très clair avec toi. Où bien tu me dis tout et on en reste la, ou bien je fait appel à Maugrey Fol'Oeil et je lui demande de te soutirer toutes ses informations, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est donc à toi de voir…

Horrifiée à l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi répugnant pouvait utiliser la Magie sur elle pour lui arracher les mots de la bouche, Pétunia hésita et baissa la tête.

-Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est toi qui voit mais avant tout, sache que ce que tu vas entendre risque de ne pas te faire très plaisir. Déclara t'elle.

-Je suis prêt à t'écouter, Pétunia. Fit Harry.

Cette dernière avala d'une traite les quelques gouttes de thé qui lui restait puis, elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche avant de reprendre.

-Lorsque ta mère a reçu sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard, tes grands-parents ont eut très peur car, pour eux, l'existence d'un Monde Magique proche du leur était totalement irrationnelle et rien que le fait de savoir que du sang Sorcier coulait dans le sang de leur fille les dégoûtait.

-C'est un peu ce que Vernon et toi, vous me faites subir. Remarqua Harry.

-Puis, plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à être fiers de leur fille, car ils se rendaient compte que le fait d'intégrer Poudlard l'avait beaucoup changé. Elle n'était plus la Lily qu'ils avaient chéris pendant toutes ses années, elle était devenue différente, beaucoup plus adulte et sûre d'elle. Et puis le jour où elle est devenue majeure, ta mère a quitté la maison pour aller habiter avec ton père, au plus grand bonheur de tes grands-parents qui étaient heureux de voir qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie et c'est ce jour la que j'ai appris…

Pétunia marqua un temps d'arrêt et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

-Que tu as appris quoi ? Insista Harry.

-Que le jour où Lily a reçu son inscription pour Poudlard, il n'y avait pas une, mais deux enveloppes, et la seconde m'était destinée…

Harry regarda sa tante avec étonnement.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama t'il.

-J'était moi aussi inscrite à Poudlard depuis ma naissance mais pour tes grands-parents, je n'était pas prête pour ça et, comme ils trouvaient que Lily était beaucoup plus apte que moi, ils ont préféré la privilégier, chose qu'ils ont regretter après bien sûr en voyant à quel point cela l'avait changé.

-Mais cela veut donc dire que… que tu est une _Sorcière_ ?

-Disons plutôt que _j'aurais dut_ être une Sorcière. Rectifia Pétunia.

-Mais c'est la même chose, Pétunia ! Tu as du sang Magique qui coule dans tes veines, tu es donc une Sorcière ! C'est peut-être désagréable à entendre mais c'est comme ça !

-Enfin bref, lorsque j'ai prit connaissance de la lettre que mes parents auraient dut me donner plus tôt, je suis rentré en contact avec plusieurs personnes du Ministère, afin de leur expliquer ma situation et vu que je n'avais jamais pratiqué la Magie, même par inadvertance, Dumbledore en personne m'avait conseillé d'effectuer une visite de routine à l'Hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis restée deux jours en observation là bas et, dans la salle dans laquelle je me reposais, la salle _Neuneu la Schizophrène_ si mes souvenirs sont bons, il y avait deux Sorciers qui avait été grièvement blessés par Vol…Voldemort. A les entendre parler de ce Mage Noir, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait quelqu'un de vraiment horrible et débordant de puissance…

Elle s'arrêta alors pendant quelques secondes et regarda son mari qui avait du mal à se débarrasser de sa cavalière.

-Enfin bref, la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de moi a été formelle : elle m'a dit que la Magie que j'avait en moi depuis toutes ses années était restée trop longtemps canalisée et du coup, je souffre depuis ce jour d'une Dépression Fantasmagorique. Reprit-elle.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas utiliser la Magie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exactement…

Harry regarda à son tour la foule, tout en se repassant en tête ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ainsi, tout devenait de plus en plus clair dans sa tête.

Il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait tant snobé durant toutes ses années et surtout, pourquoi elle s'était obstiné à ne pas parler de la Magie : elle était jalouse de lui.

Elle aussi aurait dut étudier à Poudlard si ses parents n'avaient pas été aussi horribles. Elle aurait put avoir des amies, devenir une grande sorcière et peut-être qu'elle aurait même put faire partie de ceux qui s'opposaient à Voldemort.

Mais non, à la place de ça, elle était restée des années à ruminer sa rage de ne pas avoir été celle qu'elle devait être et elle maudissait aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement son neveu qui menait la vie qu'elle aussi aurait dut menée.

-Vernon est au courant ? Demanda t'il.

-Évidemment que non, je l'ai rencontré bien après ça et si jamais il le savait, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se produirait…

-Crois-moi Pétunia, même si je suis loin de t'être redevable pour la vie que tu m'as fait vivre, je ne lui dirais rien car la rancune est loin d'être une de mes habitudes.

Pétunia le regarda à nouveau et une larme coula sur sa joue.

-En revanche, si jamais tu te montres à nouveau désagréable envers moi, ou envers un de mes amis, je ferais en sorte de donner plusieurs indices à Dudley à propos de ton passé, est-ce clair ? Prévint Pétunia.

-Tu n'oserais jamais faire ça, pas à mon propre fils…

-Ça ne dépend que de toi, Pétunia.

Sur ses dernières paroles, Harry se leva et, sans accorder le moindre regard à sa tante, il retourna vers la piste de danse, bousculant au passage Vernon qui avait réussit à se débarrasser de sa cavalière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Marmonna t'il d'un air agressif.

-Moi rien, elle par contre…

Vernon le fusilla alors du regard puis, il le poussa d'un coup de main et retourna auprès de sa femme tandis que le jeune Sorcier s'avançait vers Ginny qui, légèrement en retrait, discutait avec Tonks.

-Je peux vous l'emprunter le temps d'une danse, Tonks ? Demanda t'il en souriant.

-Vas-y mon grand, je t'en prie. Répondit Tonks en souriant malicieusement.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête puis, il attrapa Ginny par la main et ensemble, ils retournèrent sur la piste et s'entreprirent à une danse énergique.

-Alors, elle t'as dis tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Interrogea la jeune fille entre deux acrobaties.

-Oh que oui, en cinq minutes, j'en ai appris beaucoup plus sur elle que Vernon n'en a apprit en vingt ans.


End file.
